Un comienzo incomodo
by Lilipili
Summary: Todo comenzó con una noche de buen sexo. Que No fue planeado y no fue lo perfecto, pero ella no se arrepentía. Y el Aprendería cosas sobre ella que nunca se habia molestado en notar antes.TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de ihatewriting, con su consentimiento, y los personajes no son míos tampoco, es la primera vez que hago esto así que piedad! ;D**

Se despertó y encontró la manta instalada cómodamente sobre sus hombros y una taza caliente de té verde sobre la cómoda. Oyó la ducha abierta, por lo que esperó y se removió, insegura de sí misma, como siempre, y no estaba segura de lo que él esperaba de ella. ¿Acaso él quería que se fuera?

Las preguntas parecían irrelevantes cuando pensaba en lo que había hecho. Se asomó por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo afuera. El pequeño apartamento era cálido, prácticamente la invitaba a quedarse allí.

No podía culpar al alcohol, porque sabía que no hubo mucho. Y no sólo dejó que el la utilizara como una salida para toda su ansiedad, porque, en realidad, ella no se arrepentiría. Diez años de estar enamorada de él y lo más cerca que llegó fue a confesar sus sentimientos y una noche de sexo apasionado. Se ruborizó al recordar los detalles, un poco avergonzada de que ella había fantaseado con hacer las cosas con él cientos de veces antes de que la noche anterior. Excepto en sus sueños, él se había enamorado de ella y que la cortejaba antes de todo el sexo. En este caso, sabía que probablemente no sería más que una aventura de una noche. Los sueños en realidad nunca se hacen realidad para ella. Ellos eran sólo para princesas, y ella era sólo una heredera, en virtud de haber nacido en primer lugar.

Pero su corazón traidor se rebelo ante ella. Lo que habían compartido, aunque era sin sentido para él, fueron grabadas ahora como recuerdos entrañables en ella. Y, lo ella que esperaba, probablemente era mejor que esperar una oportunidad que nunca llegaría. Para muchas personas, la perfección sólo dura un momento. Ella consiguió una noche entera. _¿He tenido siempre tan bajas expectativas?_

Ella escucho que el apagaba la ducha y se preparo para lo peor. Acaso el comenzaría a balbucear buscando escusas para explicar que lo de anoche fue un error, ¿acaso le haría ver que la culpa y la pena que ella vio en sus ojos le dieron la fuerza?

Pero cuando la puerta fue abierta, sus palabras murieron en su garganta. Él estaba parado en la puerta con una toalla en la cintura. Sus ojos eran brillantes y azules, a pesar de los círculos oscuros alrededor de estos.

"Hey" el sonrió, pero a la vez se veía tímido, a diferencia de la noche anterior y de su propia personalidad. "No te has tomado tu té".

El lucia como un niño pequeño pidiendo una aprobación.

"Gracias" eso fue lo único que ella pudo decir, y su cerebro no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas porque su corazón estaba muy confundido.

El camino donde estaba ella y la miro. Ella era tan extraña. El extendió la mano para tocarle el cabello (se veía tan brillante, en realidad siempre lo a sido) pero retrocedió. La sangre le subió a la cara al recordar las chispas de la noche pasada. La mayoría de las chicas con las que ha estado con había sido como un trozo de arcilla en la cama. Se sentían sin vida y apenas se movían, pensado que ellas le daban a el un regalo por dormir con ellas. Podía sentir su desprecio incluso si él no pudiera ver sus rostros en la oscuridad, y se preguntó por qué siquiera se molestaban El hecho de que eran hermosas no quería decir que se sintieron como una bolsa de basura en la cama. Pero Hinata fue diferente. Ella se había entregado por completo. Hubo momentos en los que parecía frágil, pero anoche, ella lo abrazó y se sentía como que sus brazos pequeños le protegían del mundo. Por primera vez se sentía querido. Y él deseaba saber más sobre ella.

"Oye, uh," él se rascó la cabeza y se mordió el labio brevemente. "¿quieres desayunar conmigo?" Se echó a reír nerviosamente.

¿Q-que? Oh! ¡Oh, por supuesto!" Él se río de nuevo, lleno de alegría este momento.

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. _Mierda_

"Impresionante, no hay nada mejor Ichiraku en un día lluvioso". Se quitó la toalla para ponerse algo de ropa real. Ella se dio la vuelta para darle un poco de intimidad (aunque apenas se preocupaba por hay). Saltó un poco cuando sintió que él puso una de sus chaquetas sobre los hombros.

Salieron del pequeño apartamento con Hinata preguntándose ¿con qué frecuencia la gente estaba nerviosa sobre ir a una cita con alguien con quien se había acostado ya. Y Naruto brevemente se preguntó si esta sensación de aleteo era acidez estomacal, pero rápidamente decidió no hacerlo ya que se sentía demasiado bien. Y esa era la nueva forma de las cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Esta es una traducción de la historia de ihatewriting, con su consentimiento, y los personajes no son míos tampoco, es la primera vez que hago esto así que piedad! ;D esta en el mundo de naruto y este es el 2do capitulo! ;D saludos!**

Era divertido, se dio cuenta. Cuando él era más joven, siempre había esperado que Sakura le regalara un día. Pero en sus sueños, ahora unos ojos lila sustituyen a los verdes. Y con razón, ya que sus sentimientos por Sakura habían cambiado hace mucho. Se sentía raro, haber deseado a alguien que finalmente llegó a amar como a una hermana.

No estaba seguro de cómo donde se encontraba con Hinata. A pesar de que nunca mantuvo la relación en secreto, él no sabía muy bien si eran "oficiales" o no. Él sabía lo que tenían no era exactamente amor a primera vista. Y a pesar de su primera noche juntos, él no estaba siempre con ganas de arrancarle la ropa cada vez que la veía. Sentía lo que ellos tenían era algo más simple. A él le gustaba mucho. Ella era amable y paciente. Cuando hablaba, escuchaba atentamente y reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Era la primera vez que alguien lo tomó tan en serio. Él no sabía si estaba enamorado, pero él sabía que odiaba que cuando ella se inquietaba por algo y trataba de guardarlo a si misma. Temía que estaba enfermo cuando_ ella_ se enfermó. Había llegado a esperar de ella los fines de semana, paseando con ella sabiendo cómo estuvo su día, entrenando con ella al borde del agotamiento y le encantaba. Francamente, se había encariñado.

Sacó los bollos de canela del horno. Esta era la primera vez que él estaba haciendo el desayuno para una chica. Demonios, era la primera vez que hacía una comida para alguien. Se había despertado tres horas antes de lo habitual, pero no le importaba. Ella iba en una misión de un mes de duración, y sabía que la echaría de menos. A pesar de que sabía que no era necesario, esperaba que su hornear unos dulces le ayudaría recordarlo mientras estén separados. La comida era siempre el camino hacia el corazón de una chica, pensó.

"Esto huele de maravilla." Casi se sobresaltó cuando oyó su voz a su lado. Era increíble que nadie supiera cómo podía ser tan disimulada.

"¿Puedo probar uno?"

"Por supuesto, los hice para ti." Ella mordió a uno con delicadeza.

"Esta delicioso. ¡Muchas gracias!" Ella continuó mordisqueando su rollo, y pensó en cómo a veces se parecía más a un ratón pequeño que una joven sangre azul. Sin embargo a él le gustaba eso.

"Voy a guardar unos para ti", dijo feliz. Dejó uno para sí mismo, y puso el resto en una caja bento.

"No te olvides de beber toda el agua que puedas, Sakura dijo que este seria el verano más caluroso de Suna en 10 años".

"Mhm. Lo haré." Rápidamente, reunió el resto de su equipo y se dispuso a despedirse.

"Gracias, Naruto. Los bollos eran increíbles." Ella le dio un beso y salió.

"No te arriesgues demasiado! ¡Te haré más cuando vuelvas!" Pidió detrás de ella.

"Te voy a extrañar..." Él dijo después que estaba fuera del alcance de su oído.

Se retiró a la cocina, y examinó el pan que había dejado para él. Sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, le dio un mordisco.

"Mierda, esto tiene un sabor horrible..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Esta es una traducción de la historia de ihatewriting, con su consentimiento, y los personajes no son míos tampoco, es la primera vez que hago esto así que piedad! ;D esta en el mundo de naruto! Gracias por los comentarios y tratare de seguir subiendo los capitulos asi de rapido, pero no lo se, estoy terminndo el año en la U y esta complicada la cosa! ;D Saludos . A otra cosa, si loos capitulos son cortitos pero creo que despues son un poco mas extensos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPITULO 3

Nunca supo que iba a sentir esto por una sola persona. Pensar en Sakura a altas horas de la noche solía poner sus sucios pensamientos de adolescente, y una vez en un pensamiento acerca de Ino y sus largas piernas consiguió su fluir de los "jugos" también. Pero nunca ella...

"Lo siento, sé que tienes hambre. Deja que me vista ".Hinata dijo, mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla envuelta alrededor de ella como un poncho de gran tamaño. Él no podía ver nada, pero olía un poco a la de las flores y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella era tan amable, tan gentil, tan modesta. Se sentía mal por pensar malos pensamientos acerca de ella, incluso si estaban durmiendo juntos.

"Está bien, estoy lista."

Se sentía ligeramente irritado al ver que ella estaba completamente vestida. ¿Por qué es entonces que cuando ella está cerca, puede oír su corazón latiendo como un gong guerra? ¿Por qué el pulso sanguíneo iba más rápido a través de sus venas, a través de sus dedos e, inevitablemente, sus otros dedos? Él nunca imaginó que la dulce, la tímida Hinata sería la que lo convertiría en un adicto al sexo. La mayoría de las veces él quería abrazarla, protegerla, y que ella lo abrace. Pero a veces, no quería nada más que sacarle esa chaqueta abominable. Como ahora...

"¿Hinata, aún tienes hambre?" Esperaba que no, porque de repente él no estaba deseando comida.

"Um, en realidad no, pero yo todavía quiero ir contigo." Genial, tal vez él pueda sugerir otro tipo de actividad donde estuvieran los dos.

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando que, uhh, tal vez..." No pudo contener la risa y optó por jugar con su cabello en su lugar. Su sugerencia vaga pareció espolear su propia libido en lugar de la de ella. Se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que trabajar en sus técnicas de seducción.

Sin embargo, pareció olvidar que ella tenía formas de leerlo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué más decir, sus labios estaban sobre su cuello, y sus dedos ya estaban deshaciendo los pantalones. Tuvo suerte de que era inteligente. El Ramen siempre podía esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Esta es una traducción de la historia de ihatewriting bajo su consentimiento, y los personajes no son míos tampoco, es la primera vez que hago esto así que piedad! ;D esta en el mundo de naruto!i los capitulos son cortitos pero creo que despues son un poco mas largos. GRACIAS por los comentarios, me hacen mu feliz! ;D! si me atraso un poco perdonenme estoy terminando el año en la U y estoy cansada! :( super mal uu ! pero bueno! a leer ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPITULO 4

Ella cocinaba de nuevo para él. Su propia versión de su ramen favorito: tonkatsu. Ella esperaba que no fuese demasiado decepcionante. Probablemente el no recuerde, pero habían pasado seis meses desde aquel fatídico día de lluvia, cuando tropezaron en casa juntos, y ella consumó su amor por él, mientras que él finalmente comenzó a verla por algo distinto de la extraña, tartamuda niña rica de los nueve novatos. Han sido los mejores seis meses de su vida.

Podía escuchar sus bulliciosas bromas desde la ventana de la cocina y lo vio caminando con su compañera de pelo rosa.

"Dios, Naruto, aprender a callar de vez en cuando," dijo Sakura, riendo, mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. Mientras se alejaba, Naruto siguió sonriendo mientras la miraba un poco más, Hinata lo miraba cuidadosamente. Y ella no le gustaba esa sensación. Ella sabía que los celos no le sentaban bien.

Oyó el girar de la llave en la puerta, y se dispuso a mirarla sorprendido.

"Oh, hola!"

"Hola, preciosa." Incluso después de medio año, su adulación logro que apareciera una sombra de vergüenza carmesí.

"Um, te hice la cena."

"Increíble, así que eso era el aroma ¡A comer!"

Se comió tres porciones, y no hubo sobras. Ella media insegura se jactó de que si Sakura puede ser hermosa y brillante, ella seguía siendo mejor cocinera. Lamentando la idea de inmediato, le dijo a Naruto que debe invitar a Sakura a cenar algún día.

"Hey, eso es una gran idea! Entonces tal vez pueda aprender una o dos cosas de ti."

"Estoy seguro de que es una buena cocinera. No me la puedo imaginar siendo mala en algo."

"¿Estás bromeando? Ella ni siquiera puede cocinar arroz!Su madre lo hace todo por ella!"

"Oh... bueno, estoy segura de que ella sólo necesita a alguien que le enseñe adecuadamente".

"Y eso", dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba para limpiar la mesa, "es por eso que eres increíble. Siempre vez lo mejor en la gente".

Ella realmente no lo creía, pero tampoco quería entrar en esa conversación en ese momento. Ella se acurrucó en el brazo de su sillón y se frotó los pies juntos. Ella llevaba los calcetines de lana púrpura que el le había comprado para ella cuando había estado en Suna. Ellos eran toscos y torpes al principio, pero se habían convertido en su par favorito simplemente por que el se los regalo. Y ahora, completamente gastados, eran sus pares más cómodos.

Naruto se desplomó en el sofá y en sus brazos.

"Hombre, estoy tan cansado".

Ella empezó a frotar el cuello, aflojando todos los puntos tensos, todavía asombrada de lo fuerte que se volvió la amistad con él.

Su respiración era lenta y podía oír un leve ronquido.

"Hinata?"

"Sí, Naruto?"

"Sabes... yo estoy muy contento de que dormimos juntos... esa vez cuando _arghhhh-zzzzzz_"

"Yo también, Naruto. Más de lo que crees."

No sabía si ella era la chica número uno en la vida de Naruto. Pero esto era suficiente por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

¡hola amigos! Saludos y porfin es Viernes! _ It's Friday Friday…_ XD (que canción mas mala jaja).

-muchas gracias a _okashira janet, Dublealfa, jimena-chan, Nana Naru, DaniellaDBZ4ever, kellyndrin, Nahi Shite._Por sus reviews.

y tambien a todos los que colocaron la historia como favoritas y o alerta :)

Ahora como saben esta historia no es mia, pertenece a_** ihatewriting**_ , pero me dejo traducirla, los personajes tampoco

me pertencen (uff no tengo nada xd)

* * *

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 5**

No pasará mucho tiempo, le aseguró. Ella sólo tenía que darle un poco de sopa de pollo, asegurarse de que él no estaba tomando ninguna ducha fría y que reposaba lo suficiente. Y entonces ella podría estar de vuelta en el recinto antes de que nadie pudiera notar su ausencia.

Naruto se había enfermado un puñado de veces en su vida. Pero cada vez que tenía, había sido desastroso. Como nunca había llegado realmente enfermo, no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar de sí mismo. Hinata quería nada más que cuidar o él, pero su hermana le había recordado que pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto no sería igual a la felicidad doméstica en la casa Hyuuga.

_"Espero que no sete haya olvidado que los ancianos no les gustan incluso el comportamiento más remotamente escandaloso. Incluso las parejas comprometidas no se les permiten pasar la noche juntos. ¿Pero usted está arriesgando todo sólo para llevarle sopa? sea quien sea, será mejor que valga la pena. "_

Le había dicho a Hanabi no se preocupara. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?¿Que había perdido la virginidad con su amor de la infancia de once años? Que estaban durmiendo juntos a pesar de que en realidad no era su novia? Eso que ni siquiera podía empezar a soñar con ser comprometidos, porque él no era un Hyuuga? Ella apresuro el paso y trató de ahuyentar sus pensamientos molestos.

Llegó al apartamento de Naruto y abrió la puerta con la llave de repuesto que guardaba en su carillón de viento (ella le había dicho que la sacara de ahi, pero él pensó que era un gran lugar). Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el olor húmedo y sucio que impregnaba el apartamento. Platos sucios que estaban remojando en el fregadero. Los envases vacíos de alimentos en el mostrador. Tejidos sucios estaban en todas las superficies ella podía ver. No es de extrañar que todavía estuviera enfermo.

Finalmente, vio a Naruto alojado en el sofá viendo la televisión en medio de toda la basura. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz y el labio superior estaban rojos y agrietadas y estaba constantemente soplando su nariz.

"ey" idata... todavía estoy enfermo ".Ella se rio.

"Te he traído un poco de sopa de pollo. Debes tomar un poco e ir a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella lo besó en la frente y retrocedió un poco por lo caliente que estaba.

"No hay forma de irdme a la cama sin una dusha." Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Olía a sudor viejo y mocos secos. Además, un algo caliente podría aclarar su congestión nasal.

"Te voy a hacer un baño entonces."

"grashiass, Hidataa."

Llenó la bañera con agua caliente para el. Al cerrar la puerta, ella le recordó que no debe tomarse mucho tiempo en la tina, o si no, se convertiría en una pasa. Mientras se bañaba, ella rápidamente se hizo cargo del lío en su apartamento. Pañuelos usados a la basura, los platos sucios lavados, la ropa limpia separada de la ropa sucia. Ella se impresionó con lo eficiente que se encontraba en la limpieza. Tal vez en otra vida había sido una buena ama de casa, pensó.

Ella calentó la sopa e hizo un poco de té de limón y miel, lo estaba poniendo todo sobre la mesa cuando Naruto salió.

"Wow, huele bien", dijo con voz normal.

"¿Por qué no tomas algo antes de irse a dormir."

"¿Te quedas esta noche?" Hubo una leve súplica en su voz.

"Yo..." Ella realmente quería. "No, no puedo. Yo le dije a mi hermana que voy a estar en casa esta noche."

"Está bien", sonrió. "Yo no quiero que te enfermes de todos modos."

"Yo soy el que te tiene enfermo, tontito."

Mientras Naruto devoraba su sopa, ella lo trajo un suéter de abrigo.

"Sabes", dijo entre bocado y bocado: "Yo podría haber hecho esto por mi mismo…pero me gusta más cuando tu haces estas cosas por mí. ¿Eso es malo?"

"No," dijo ella. "Me gusta cuidar de ti."

Después de que Naruto se cepillara los dientes, Hinata lo introdujo a la cama y lo envolvió en la más cálida manta que pudo encontrar.

"Eres demasiado buena para mí, ¿lo sabes? ¿Por qué me aguantas?"

_Porque eres tan fuerte, pero lloras con tanta facilidad. ¿No sabes que me encanta eso de ti? Porque tú sabes que es el dolor, y sé me entiendes, incluso sin saberlo. Porque no hay nadie tan amable como tú._

"porque eres lindo" le dijo y luego le beso la frente.

Ella salió de su apartamento con la sensación preocupada acerca de ser descubierta, pero feliz en su mayoría. En algún momento su hermana le pregunto si estaba en esto para el largo plazo. Ella sabía que era poco probable. Pero cuando le preguntó si todo esto valia la pena, en secreto, ella sabía que no había duda. La felicidad, incluso si es temporal, todavía era felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola lectores! como estan, espero que bien, he visto sus reviews y que tiernos son! :3

mm este capitulo es largo y esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Sakura asi que ojo con eso

no estoy muy segura si esta bien traducido pero bueno, otra cos, son 9 los capitulosdel fic, osea nos

quedan el 6 (que lo leeran ahora) el 7, 8 y 9 ! omg! pero son bastantes largos y entretes los que siguen!

bueno como saben yo no escribi esta historia , fue_** ihatewriting **_y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

eso ! saludos y yo creo que el lunes o mañana puede que suba el que sigue, pero no es nada definitivo.. ya no doy la lata! saludos y a ¡leer!

* * *

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 6**

Sakura se dio cuenta que en los últimos meses Naruto había dejado de molestarla por citas. Fue en ese momento que ella comenzó a ver las cosas en él que no había notado antes. Por ejemplo, cómo había crecido o lo agradable que era con los niños. Por supuesto, Lee era agradable también. Pero ahí residía el problema: él era demasiado agradable. Cuando ella lo empujaba él nunca lo hacia de vuelta. Él se apresuraba por pedir disculpas aunque no fuese su culpa. En su "relación" que ahora se encontraba en fase de apagado era…agradable (obviamente no iba a quejarse de que no había suficientes peleas, eso sería estúpido) Pero carecía de chispa. No tenía las bromas que ella y Naruto solían tener. Y ahora que ella comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había dado por sentado, ella quería que su viejo amigo de vuelta.

Lo encontró en los campos de entrenamiento, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un montículo cubierto de hierba y casualmente formando un Rasengan. Hacía tiempo que había sido capaz de hacerlo con una sola mano, y su crecimiento continuo, rápido, pensó, era sólo una de las muchas cosas que ella no pudo apreciar en él durante los últimos años. También podría haber jurado que estaba cada vez más inteligente.

"Hey," dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

"Hola a ti también", sonrió. Las manchas de luz en su rostro se estaban convirtiendo en realidad en él, pensó. Era como si hubiera nacido con pecas.

"No, nos hemos visto mucho últimamente".

"Lo siento. Supongo que he tenido muchas cosas en mi mente, ¿sabes?"

"Supongo. Te he echado de menos."

"¿Sí?" El No estaba seguro de lo que era la respuesta adecuada.

"Puesto que has sido un amigo negligente, creo que estas obligado a hacer algo por mí", dijo, en broma dándole puñetazos en el brazo. "¿Vamos por ramen?"

"¡Jeje seguro!"

_¡¿Qué? No puedo creer que no esté saltando sobre la oportunidad de llamar a esta una cita!_

Naruto tomó su asiento habitual en Ichiraku y Sakura se sentó a la mesa frente a él. Charlaron sobre entrenamientos, las misiones, el chisme local...

"Así que ¿estás saliendo con alguien?"

"¿Eh?" La mirada de estupefacción en el rostro no tenía precio y, francamente era muy linda.

"Es una simple pregunta, Naruto."

"Bueno, más o menos."

"Bueno, ¿quién es ella?"

"Es bastante complicado."

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo es eso?" Si Sakura había sido completamente honesta consigo misma, se habría dado cuenta de que en ese momento su corazón se hundió un poco. Pero como las implicaciones de eso eran francamente alarmantes e inaceptables, simplemente se dijo que estaba irritada. Irritada por que el mantenía ese tipo de a secreto de ella.

"Tengo una especie de... cosas que hago con ella. Bueno, he estado durmiendo con ella durante los últimos meses".

"Naruto, tu sabes que el tener relaciones sexuales con alguien no significa que estés obligado a casarte con ella o incluso salir con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Has olvidado que somos shinobi? Nosotros no tenemos el tiempo para ese tipo de sentimentalismo. Lo siento, pero la vida es demasiado corta para que nos preocupemos por ese tipo de cosas. "

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ella es muy dulce y me cae muy bien. Ella ha sido muy importante para mí y yo no la voy a dejar ir así sin mas."

"Bueno, ¿la amas?"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber?" Pensó en la cuestión por un minuto.

"Si me preguntas si me arriesgaría mi vida por ella, entonces seguro que lo haría. Al igual que lo haría contigo o Shikamaru o por cualquiera de mis amigos. Pero si te estás preguntando si quiero casarme con ella, entonces yo no lo se. A decir verdad, hasta que empecé a verla, yo siempre he pensado que yo me quería casar contigo. Y ahora ha llegado a ser tan importante para mí, y me gusta mucho estar con ella. Todo va tan bien que yo no quiero ni pensar en el largo plazo, ¿sabes?"

"Sí".

Sakura estaba conmovida y halagada de que los sentimientos de Naruto por ella eran tan fuertes. Pero sintió un atisbo de decepción porque "eran" tan fuertes. Tiempo pasado. Tenía una nueva chica en su vida. Ella no se sentía amargura hacia esta chica, pero a ella todavía no le gustaba la idea de ser remplazada. Pero no debería haber estado tan sorprendida. Después de años de enfrentar el rechazo constante, no era justo que el no encontrara a alguna otra persona a quien darle afecto? Sin embargo, había una pregunta que ella sabía que no debía preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo:

"¿Sus sentimientos por ella más fuertes de lo que eran para mí?"

Y entonces Naruto puso la misma cara que hizo años atrás, cuando había tratado de besarla, pero fue asediado por un repentino ataque de diarrea. Era una mirada de puro dolor y vergüenza.

"Sakura es tan... raro. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a responder a eso? ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"Por supuesto. Pero en primer lugar no me vas a decir quién es?"

"No."

"Está bien, está bien. Pero antes de cambiar de tema, sólo quiero que sepas que siempre puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo problemas que está teniendo. Cualquier cosa que quieras hablar. Sé que no siempre han sido la amiga mas ideal, pero me gustaría hacer las paces con usted. Así que de ahora en adelante voy a ser mejor para ti!". Sakura le dijo mientras le revolvió el pelo.

"Jeje, gracias. Y para que lo sepas, has sido una gran amiga. Siempre", dijo.

Asi el Naruto que creció con ella volvió a su lado, recitando cosas sin sentido, como la nueva línea de fideos instantáneos picantes de Ichiraku y cómo a ella se estaba perdiendo mucho al negarse a comer alimentos picantes.

Después de Naruto pagó la cuenta:

"Así que... ¿quieres acompañarme a casa?"

"Por supuesto."

Una diminuta, casi subconsciente, parte de Sakura se ofendió de que no había ofrecido primero (Naruto era por lo general un caballero), pero estaba contenta de pasar más tiempo con él, no obstante. Él, por su parte, no había callado acerca el ramen.

"! Ahh chico, quede lleno!", dijo mientras se frotaba la panza llena y distiende un poco ahora.

Antes de llegar a su casa, se encontraron con Hinata, que llevaba un ramo de flores.

"Hinata!" Naruto chilló.

"Oh, qué bonito! ¿Vas a ponerlas en un jarrón o secarlos?" Sakura le preguntó.

"Um, no lo he decidido aún", dijo la Hyuuga, que se había entristecido un poco al ver a los dos compañeros de equipo caminar juntos.

"Hey, estoy caminando de regreso a casa de Sakura. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Por supuesto", dijo muy ansiosamente. Sakura puso los ojos hacia adentro. ¿Por qué era esa chica siempre estaba inquieta y emocionada alrededor de Naruto? Se sentía especialmente mal por ella ahora que Naruto tiene una misteriosa amiga.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sakura les dio las gracias y les dio abrazos, pero ella se aferró a Naruto sólo un poco más. Era bueno sentir su aroma de chico. Y era un poco más agradable de hacerlo sin que él exagerara. Tal vez la nueva chica era una bendición después de todo.

Cerró la puerta, pero su ventana seguía abierta y se asomó afuera cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía podía oír su conversación.

"Naruto, ¿has cenado?"

"Vaya, lo siento, si, estoy lleno. Tuve un almuerzo tardío con Sakura."

"Oh... bueno, eso está bien." La decepción en su voz era evidente, Sakura apostaba que el idiota de Naruto no se dio cuenta de nada.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué no te hago algo?"

"No, no, no, realmente no tienes que hacerlo."

"¿Qué, realmente tu no crees que pueda cocinar? Huh? Huh?" Naruto se burlaba de ella mientras juguetonamente empujaba sus costillas. Hinata, quien no cubrió su rostro color rojo remolacha como Sakura esperaba, sólo estaba protestando en vano, mientras sin convicción trató de defenderse de sus ataques. Concluyendo que no había manera de la chica misteriosa podría ser alguien tan tímida como Hinata, Sakura decidió que la próxima vez que viera a Naruto le diría que deje de dar a Hinata las señales equivocadas_. Pobre chica, debe tener tan arriba sus esperanzas._


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amigos! Gracias por los Reviews :) son muy considerados en escribir ;)

he tenido una semana ocupada por la U (lo bueno es que me quedan 2 pruebas y listo año! EHH)

ojala les guste este capitulo, lo lei varias veces y creo que esta bastante decente (aveces me paso cosas

por que leo muyyyy rapido xD) Saludos a todos y no se cuando publique el otro pero es fijo esta semana! ;)

Como siempre recuerdo ni la historia y los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de **_ihatewriting._**

.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Después de volver de una misión de una semana, habían muchas cosas que Hinata quería hacer, pero por en ese momento solo se conformaba con un baño caliente. El equipo 8 había tenido la misión de proteger un grupo de refugiados pesqueros en su viaje atreves de la gran Tierra De Barro. No hacia falta decir que no volvió precisamente impecable. Las cálidas y maravillosas aguas, pensó mientras se dirigía a su casa, sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando escucho la voz de Sakura, y la observo varios metros detrás de ella.

"Hinata, Tsunade-sama quiere vernos lo antes posible"

"o-ok" Respondió ella, redirigiéndose rápidamente a la torres de la Hokage.

"Relájate, no tienes que correr", se rio Sakura.

"oh, esta bien". Hinata aminoro su paso e inconscientemente sincronizo sus pasos con los de Sakura.

Estando sucia, se sentía cohibida al estar al lado de Sakura, quien siempre estaba limpia y hermosa. Ver el andar seguro de Sakura la hacia sentir tímida, como si ella no estuviese acostumbrada a caminar sino que solo correr. Era o fue Naruto consiente de lo diferente que ella era de su Ex (con suerte) amorío? El solo pensamiento de repente la lleno de pavor. ¿Como podía competir con Ella? Sakura era la protegida de Tsunade, y casi indiscutiblemente mejor ninja que ella. Además estaba segura de si misma y siempre estaba cómoda con la gente. Ah y Sakura era hermosa, se acordó.

"Sin animo de ofender, pero que bueno que Tsunade-Sama no me envió con ustedes" Dijo Sakura después de examinar el cabello cubierto de barro de Hinata.

"Nadie la quería. No fue mi misión favorita después de todo"

"Espero que la suciedad salga de tu ropa"

"Yo también"

Hinata observó el contraste entre su ahora crujiente chaqueta con la de Sakura. A diferencia de su propio abultado modo de vestir, la ropa de Sakura era bonita, de forma ajustada pero saludable. Los pantalones eran cortos y tenia una falda-conjunto que le convenía, ya que ella era una chica guapa que también era un poco marimacho. Era una pequeña maravilla de la cual Naruto había estado enamorado.

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Significaba acaso que para Naruto ella era una simple solución? ¿Estaba con ella sólo porque Sakura es y era inalcanzable, con tantos chicos suspirando por ella?, Entonces ¿Era ella sólo un premio de consolación?

Nonono, Se dijo. Naruto era terco hasta la exageración. Él nunca se conformaría porque nunca renunciaba (ese era su nindo). Si quería a Sakura, él todavía la estaría cortejando sin piedad. Pero en su lugar, se preocupaba de ella, la humilde y torpe Hinata, porque disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?"

"Um, ¡nada! Lo siento No le pregunté antes, pero ¿cómo fue tu día?"

"Oh, bueno, nunca adivinarás lo que pasó. Ino y yo estábamos el centro comercial..."

Además de su habitual formación jutsu, Naruto había llevado a cabo un régimen de extenuante ejercicio durante la semana pasada con el fin de deshacerse de su ansiedad. Desde que se había estado viendo con Hinata, le resultaba cada vez más difícil estar lejos de ella por largos períodos de tiempo. Y para el rubio hiperactivo, una semana fue sin duda mucho tiempo.

Echaba de menos ver a el cambio de color de las mejillas cuando el susurraba sus pensamientos sucios a ella. Echaba de menos lo emocionada que estaba, cada vez que ella le contaba chistes (la mayoría de los cuales ella misma arruinaba al decir los chistes demasiado pronto, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que ella buena en la mayoría de las cosas). Se perdió la serenidad que su presencia le daba. A pesar de que sabía de su estado de nerviosismo, ella siempre había tenido un efecto calmante sobre él. Cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo era algo para disfrutar, saborear y no perseguirlo.

Se acordó de una conversación que tuvo con Sakura y Ino-una conversación que él pensaba que era tonto en ese momento. Las chicas habían dicho que Kankuro de Suna era material de una noche. Kiba era material para novio. Pero ¿Neji? Él era el tipo para casarse. Naruto había preguntado qué tipo de material él era, a lo que las chicas respondieron con una rodada de los ojos y un fuerte suspiro.

Ahora que tenía la perspectiva, sin embargo, él podía ver lo que querían decir. Ino era buena para un laico, se dijo con aire de suficiencia, recordando todas las veces que ellos habían tenido disputas. Sakura habría sido una buena novia. De hecho, él había querido salir con ella durante mucho tiempo. Pero cuando pensaba Hinata, vio una alma gemela, alguien que le entendía y que lo reconoció desde el principio. Ella había sido su roca, dándole tranquilidad cada vez que tenía asomos de duda, escuchaba con infinita paciencia, siempre cuidando de él, aunque él insistía en hacer cosas estúpidas. Ella actuaba como la esposa perfecta, incluso cuando nunca le había pedido que fuera su novia.

Cuando la vio acercarse desde el borde del campo de entrenamiento, alegremente saludándolo, él corrió hacia ella a una velocidad vertiginosa y la levantó en sus brazos.

"Naruto," susurró Hinata, riendo nerviosamente, "¡Déjame abajo!... ¿Qué pasa si alguien ve?"

"No me importa", respondió murmurando en su garganta. "Eres mi princesa guerrera".

Podía sentir que su súbita muestra de afecto estaba empezando a ponerla en apuros, así que él la bajó a sus pies.

"¿No acabas de venir de la Tierra de barro? ¿Por qué está todo limpia?"

"Me tomé un baño antes de verte."

"Oh, así que ¿supongo que no tenían tanta prisa por verme, he he? Hmph", dijo mientras se alejaba, fingiendo estar molesto.

Hinata rió y agarró a él, tirando de su brazo. Segundos después, sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

"Um, tengo que decirte algo."

"Uh oh, eso nunca es bueno."

"Bueno... es algo así. Me han asignado a una misión de reconocimiento en la Tierra de hierba. Salimos de la próxima semana. Lady Tsunade dijo que si lo hacemos bien, sería una forma de mejorar nuestras posibilidades para ser nominados para el examen jounin".

"Hey, eso es genial! ¿Cual es la mala noticia?"

"Que vamos a estar en la Hierba durante seis meses".

"Oh..."

Naruto hizo todo lo posible para aparecer emocionado por ella, ya que realmente era una buena oportunidad, pero sabía que Hinata había percibido ya la desilusión en su voz. Él se apresuró a preguntar.

"¿Quién más va?"

"Kurenai-sensei. Sakura y Ino."

"¿Eh? Todas las chicas?"

"Sí".

"Cuídate", dijo sin dudar de su fuerza.

"lo haré".

Naruto de repente sintió una imperiosa necesidad de pasar el resto de la semana con ella. Después de todo, él iba a estar sin ella durante los próximos seis meses.

"¿Puedes venir esta noche?"

"Por supuesto".

Hinata no tuvo dificultad para salir furtivamente de su hogar. Ella era sólo una Chunnin, pero sabía cómo acechar con cautela y sigilo, deslizándose fácilmente bajo el radar de los miembros de la rama que estaban de patrulla nocturna. Había por lo menos una persona que no podía engañar, sin embargo, esa persona ya estaba esperando en su habitación.

"¿Tengo que preocuparme?" Hanabi preguntó en cuanto Hinata cerró la puerta.

"No lo sé".

Ella nunca podría mentir a Hanabi. Era demasiado inteligente, demasiado fuerte. La hermana menor que nunca había necesitado de protección o consuelo falso.

"Yo lo amo. Siempre he hecho. Y pensé que esto no iba a durar. Creí que iba a aburrirse, pero..."

"Pero ahora que te ama."

"Bueno, yo no diría eso." Ella no había querido poner sus esperanzas, pero Naruto tenía la costumbre de sorprenderla.

_"Quiero hacerte una promesa"_, le había dicho antes de irse a dormir.

_"Prometo que mientras estás lejos, ni siquiera voy a mirar a nadie más. Puedes estar segura de que cuando vuelvas, voy a estar esperándote."_

Era su oferta para iniciar una relación real. Pero ¿y si era demasiado para él? Seis meses es mucho tiempo, y ella no quería que hacer promesas que luego él se arrepentiría. Él debería estar con ella porque quería, no debido a alguna promesa que hizo en el calor del momento.

_"No voy hacer que me prometas eso."_

_"No importa. Ya he dicho, y no retrocedo mi palabra."_

_"¿Qué pasa si quiero ver a otras personas mientras estoy fuera?" _Ella mintió_._

_"Tu puedes. Pero yo aún te esperare. Pero hasta yo puedo ver que eres malísima mintiendo."_

_"Entonces no hace falta decir que tu vas a ser el único hombre en mi corazón."_

_"Ya lo sé. Ya sabes, tú y yo, y podemos hacer que el mundo sienta celos."_

Ahora ya no había manera de que pudiera poner nada sobre él, ni siquiera su propio clan. Ella siempre había sido débil Hyuuga, débil de cuerpo y mente. Su corazón era otra cosa, porque ella se lo había dado a Naruto. Su amor por él había superado su necesidad de cumplir con las expectativas del clan, a la que había sido obligada desde su nacimiento.

"Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer si? ... ya sabes."

"Lo sé. Y no estoy segura todavía."

Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer si deciden sellarte? No habría ningún cuento de hadas para ella. Ella nunca fue una princesa, a pesar de lo que Naruto podría haber dicho. Incluso si el creyó amarla. Ella sería sellada si se casaba fuera del clan. Ella nunca concebiría entonces, porque el clan mantendria su línea de sangre "cerrada" a cualquier precio. ¿A caso a Naruto le gustaría estar con alguien que no le diera hijos? Parecía una cuestión prematura. Ella nunca le preguntaría tan pronto. No quería asustarlo.

"Asegúrate de resolver eso", dijo la hermana más joven, volviéndose para irse.

"Hanabi-"

Sus miradas se encontraron lila con lila. Una de ellos era frío, práctica, y calculadora, y el otra era cálida y con demasiada frecuencia, condescendiente.

"Me siento muy afortunada de tener una hermana." Fue la forma indirecta de Hinata de decir gracias por preocuparse. Ella lo habría dicho con mas sentimientos emocionales pero habría hecho sentir a su hermana incómoda. Gracias por ser la más fuerte de nosotras, ella quería decir.

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

El día en que la salida de las chicas estaba prevista, Naruto esperaba en Ichiraku mientras Hinata estaba ocupada en una reunión de última hora con los ancianos Hyuuga. Ordenó miso ramen en lugar de su habitual tonkatsu porque su apetito había desaparecido parcialmente. Tenia una lista mental de las cosas que le quería dar a Hinata antes de irse, y se aseguró de que todos los elementos estuviesen presentes en su bolsa.

"Hey, Naruto. Linda cartera ", saludó su compañera de cabello rosa.

"No es una cartera, es una bolsa".

"Claro, claro. ¿Nos va a ir a dejar a las puertas hoy?"

"Por supuesto..." Trató de sonar con su habitual efervescencia, pero no pudo ocultar su dolor.

"¡Aww, no estés triste! Sólo me iré por seis meses. Tu fuiste hace más de dos años y medio, recuerdas? Además, tienes todavía esa amiga suya", bromeó Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ten cuidado. ... Y cuídense entre ustedes ¿entendido?"

"Duh".

Después que Sakura les dijo adiós a sus padres, Naruto se dirigió hacia las puertas de la aldea. Probablemente sería temprano, pero quería asegurarse estar allí cuando Hinata llegara. Se sentó y repaso sus cosas una vez más. Pero para su sorpresa, Hinata se le unió poco después.

"Hey," dijo él, acariciándole la cabeza.

"Gracias por venir".

"Eh, ¿por qué no iba a venir? Hey, mira, tengo algunas cosas para ti", dijo al tiempo que comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas.

"... Funda adicional kunai, por si acaso... aquí esta una píldora de comida que Chouji me dio hace un tiempo, pero ten cuidado, eso es algo fuerte... etiquetas de explosivo que nunca pueden ser demasiadas... esto es realmente fresco, fue un regalo Abuelita Tsunade es un súper compacto de primeros auxilios-"

"¡Naruto, no! ¡Tu debes tener esto!"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que son regalos. Y creo que tengo todo lo que necesito."

"Vamos, me sentiré mucho mejor si tu los tomas."

"Está bien, dame esto..." Hinata tomó las etiquetas de explosivos y la funda kunai, fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa para elegir sólo los elementos genéricos.

Ino, Sakura, y Kurenai llegaron no más de quince minutos más tarde, seguido por un grupo bastante grande de gente que quería despedirlas.

"Gracias, Shikamaru. Y si te quedas sin leche materna, puedes darle fórmula para bebés", dijo Kurenai.

"Sí, sí, sé que es".

"¡Sakura, querida, por favor, ten cuidado!" Lee dijo con los ojos llorosos.

"No hagas nada estúpido mientras estoy fuera, ¿de acuerdo?" ella le respondió.

"Hinata, es mejor que regreses con vida o Akamaru y yo nunca te lo perdonaremos."

"D-De acuerdo!"

Shino asintió.

"Hey ¿hay nadie va a decir nada bueno para mí?" gimió Ino.

"Asegúrate de comer lo suficiente, Ino. Necesitaras energía".

"Aww, gracias Chouji!"

"Lo digo en serio, Ino".

"¡Está bien, está bien!"

Con eso, las mujers se fueron, y Naruto sintió que su corazón sufría un poco.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" preguntó Kiba.

"Jeje, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?"

"mmm, tus ojos se ven un poco vidriosos."

"No, sólo estoy cansado," dijo, fingiendo estirarse. Pero entonces oyó un ruido débil dentro de su chaqueta. Se dio cuenta de que se olvidó una última cosa.

"¡Mierda!"

Corrió hacia las ninjas que recién habían partido, y llegó en menos de un minuto.

"Ya nos echo de menos, Naruto?" Ino le preguntó.

"Lo siento chicas, tengo que darle a Hinata una cosa más". Él no se dio cuenta de la mirada de estupefacción en el rostro de Sakura.

"¿Qué es eso?" Hinata preguntó, casi sin poder disimular la alegría de verlo una última vez.

"Aquí", él sacó un bolígrafo y una pila de papel que él, por alguna razón, había decidido ocultar en su chaqueta.

"Escríbeme lo más que puedas. Si tienes tiempo. Y si quieres, claro."

"Lo haré".

Naruto no era consciente que ella había planeado escribirle también.

"Gracias". Se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero decidió que una última palabra de afecto no sería demasiado. Puso una sonrisa que hizo que Ino y Kurenai juntaran sus cejas con aprensión, y luego besó la frente de Hinata.

"Ten cuidado. Adiós." Corrió hacia la aldea antes de que pudiera ver alguna de las reacciones de sus compañeras.

"Ooooooooooh!" Ino bromeó.

"Bueno, bueno, al parecer alguien ha estado guardando secretos", se unió Kurenai.

"Mierda..." dijo Sakura, quien se preguntó por qué había estado tan ciega durante los últimos meses.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó y marcó la fecha en su calendario. Solo 182 días eran los quedaban antes de que se reunieran de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ! disculpen la tardanza, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para esto! :(

pero me a ido bastante decente en la U, algo bueno xD...Esta es una parte del cap 8

despues subire la que falta,porque de verdad no he podido dedicarme a esto todo lo que yo quisiera.

sin mas cabe recordar que la historia es de Ihatewriting

* * *

_Querido Naruto,_

_Espero que esta carta llegue a Konoha a tiempo. Por favor ten el cumpleaños más maravilloso que puedas imaginar. Disfruta de ti mismo, pero trata de no hacer nada demasiado peligroso. Puesto que has estado pidiendo una foto, pensé que esto podría servir, ya que las cuatro estamos en ella. Yo no soy muy fotogénica, pero el paisaje es hermoso, ¿no? La tierra del Pasto es densa. Me pone un poco incómoda a veces, ya que me recuerda al Bosque de la Muerte._ _No obstante, sin duda, tiene sus encantos. Estoy segura de que Shino estaría encantado de visitarla, ya que está lleno de especies raras de insectos._

_Sé que esto no es un gran regalo de cumpleaños, pero por favor prueba los fideos que he incluido en este paquete. El té verde soba es una especialidad aquí. Si te gustan, te enviaré más. Estoy segura de que son más saludables que el ramen instantáneo. También, por favor dale por lo menos un paquete a Kiba. Él pensará que me he olvidado de él si no le envío nada. Da les mis saludos a todos. Como siempre, cuídate mucho y se bueno._

_Tuya, _

_Hinata._

_…._

La primera vez que Kiba se enteró de que Naruto estaba saliendo con su compañera de equipo, él se molesto. Su irritación burbujeaba lentamente hacia la ira. Cuando Naruto se unió a los restos del equipo 8 para el entrenamiento de un día (Akamaru estaba enfermo), Kiba trató de mantener la calma, pero su enojo parecía llegar a hervir. Shino sintió esto, pero decidió confiar en el juicio de Kiba. Después de todo, él había madurado a pasos agigantados y no estaba tan inclinado a hacer una escena en público. Para suerte de los tres, resultó que Kiba era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos en su mayor parte.

"Está bien, no me importa si este es un mal momento para hablar de esto, pero ¿cómo no me dijeron sobre esto? Olvídate de eso, ¿cómo fue que Hinata no nos hablo sobre esto?"

"A Hinata se le permite tener sus secretos," contestó Shino.

"Sí, pero vamos... somos el Equipo 8! Siempre nosotros hemos sido unidos, ¿verdad?"

"Hey!" Naruto resentía la implicación. "Tú le enviaste a Ino esas repugnantes imágenes desnudas de ti mismo por su cumpleaños- ¡habla acerca de eso!"

"¿Sí? Bueno, al menos tengo algo que se pueda tomar fotos".

"¿Sí? Bueno, Sai me dijo que estabas…-"

"Ejem", intervino Shino.

"Ugh, está bien..." dijo Kiba, tratando de ser razonable. "¿Por qué no al menos le pediste salir con ella, si te gusta. Tú Siempre estabas pidiéndole a Sakura que fuese tu novia. Eso es un poco enredado, ¿sabes?"

Pero Naruto no lo sabía. No parecía que habían iniciado su extraño romance hace mucho tiempo. Todavía se sentía como si estuvieran en la fase de cortejo de una relación. Y ella fue la que pasó por la molestia de ocultar su afecto a los demás. ¿Era porque estaba avergonzada de estar con él? _No, ella es así._ Tal vez ella no iba a estar con él? A causa de su _Tenebroso y mierda_ de clan. ¿O es que Kiba tiene la razón? ¿Pensaba que seguía suspirando por Sakura? La idea le dolía de una manera profundamente física.

"Yo estaba pensando en pedirle que fuera mi novia, pero luego se fue para su misión", respondió con tristeza y con honestidad.

Tenían un buen acuerdo, y estaba contento con las cosas como estaban. Pero él todavía quería un poco más. Todavía había mucho que quería aprender acerca de ella, y él no estaba seguro de lo mucho que podía comprometerse con ella. Pero sabía que quería estar con ella, y sólo ella, por un tiempo.

"Mira, Naruto, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, así que sé que eres un buen chico. Sólo tienes que entender que Hinata ha sido, digamos, la columna vertebral de nuestro equipo. Quiero decir, no estamos acostumbrados a ser sentimentales o algo así, pero, bueno, vamos a decir que queremos lo mejor para ella. Ella siempre me puso a mí y Shino antes de ella, ¿sabes? Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que... si ella tiene su corazón roto... apestaría. Para todos nosotros. Así que portarte bien con ella, ¿de acuerdo? "

"¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo..." dijo Naruto defensiva.

"Muy bien hombre, confío en ti." Con eso Kiba volteó para irse, irritado todavía, y se esforzó por dominarse.

"GATSUGA!"

Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo esa vez.

Naruto aún estaba conmocionado por el ataque en el momento Kiba ya se había desempolvado.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Sólo un recordatorio de que siempre hay que ver su espalda. No te molestes en agradecerme. Era una gatsuga bebé de todos modos. Tienes suerte de Akamaru no está aquí."

Naruto no se molestó en tomar represalias. ¿Qué esperaba? Equipo 8 fue uno de tríos los más estrechamente unidos en Konoha, y él había estado tratando a uno de sus miembros como una concubina, muy querida.

Shino se aclaró la garganta.

"Naruto, Kiba no importa. Hinata es una mujer adulta. Ella es inteligente y fuerte. Puede romper los huesos de un hombre en orden alfabético. Ella no necesita la protección nuestra".

"Sí, gracias. Ya lo sé," respondió Naruto, frotándose las costillas magulladas.

"Pero hay algo que usted debe entender acerca de Kiba", continuó Shino.

"Él es el hijo más pequeño. Él tiene una hermana mayor que lo mima. Y aunque se niega a admitirlo, él siempre ha querido a alguien quien cuidar, a alguien para que se sienta seguro, tal vez un hermano menor. A Hinata le importa lo suficiente como para tomar ese papel, incluso si eso significaba tenerlo interferiendo en su vida personal con más frecuencia de lo que ella se preocupa. Como él dijo, ella siempre nos ha puesto delante de sí misma. Por esa razón, él es a veces bastante territorial con ella. "

"Ella es bastante genial, ¿eh?"

"Sí. Ella tiene un excelente cuidado de aquellos a los que ama. Y si ella no fuera valioso para nosotros, Kiba no se habría enfadado contigo."

…..

Hinata sonrió mientras doblaba la carta de Naruto. Le había enviado una foto de sí mismo. Su cabello estaba un poco largo, pero ella pensó que se veía hermoso. No había un día en que ella no creyera que él lo era.

"Sí, sensei?" Hinata le preguntó a la persona que estaba a punto de materializarse detrás de ella.

"Todavía no puedo creer lo rápido que has crecido mientras yo estaba de baja por maternidad. No puedo ni siquiera acercarme sigilosamente más a ti. Tal vez estoy oxidada".

"Nunca va a tener ese problema, Sensei. Creo que mis habilidades de rastreo se han vuelto un poco mejores", respondió ella con orgullo.

Kurenai se sentó al lado de su alumna favorita. Tal vez esta chica era invisible a la mayoría de la población e incluso a los Hyuuga, pero el Equipo 8 la adoraba. Y este fue el más feliz viendo a Hinata feliz.

"Yo diría que ha sido una buena influencia para ti."

La idea de Naruto todavía la hacia sonrojarse a veces. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Mucho más que bien".

"Deberías estar con él entonces. Pídale "ir estable", como le gusta decir a los jóvenes".

Hinata no estaba segura de qué decir, así que se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ansiosa y decepcionada se sentía.

"No puedo dejar de pensar que no va a salir bien".

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? Usted lo ama, ¿o no?

"Lo hago". Esto lo dijo sin dudarlo. "Mucho. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero la mayoría de las veces, siento que lo que tenemos ahora es sólo un error en la contabilidad del universo, que se arreglara, tarde o temprano. Creo que a veces me sobrevalora porque tiene tanta fe en las personas. Él cree en mí, aunque yo no he hecho nada para ganarme su confianza y respeto. Y un día, se dará cuenta de lo que soy - un fracaso... una fracasada que está ligado al clan Hyuuga para el resto de su vida. Y después, él decidirá que no vale la pena la molestia. "

"Tú lo sabes mas que eso", dijo Kurenai. "Tu no le estás dando a Naruto ningún crédito. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que sólo se preocupa por ti como un ninja? Él te ama, ¿no es así?"

Hinata pensó en esto, y decidió errar por el lado de la precaución más que falsas esperanzas.

"Sí". Ella continuó, "como una amiga. Creo que él todavía ama a Sakura, aunque él no se da cuenta."

Kurenai mentalmente gimió. Su corazón se hundió un poco más por la mayor de las Hyuuga. Por otra parte, tal vez Hinata tenía razón. Hasta hace poco, todo el pueblo había pensado que Naruto estaba locamente enamorado de Sakura. Su relación con Hinata había sido una sorpresa para todos. Esperaba que el destino fuese amable con el corazón de Hinata.

"Sensei?"

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor, no me malinterprete. Sé que todavía soy insegura a veces, pero creo que he cambiado para mejor. Y aunque no estoy segura de lo que depara el futuro, no me arrepiento. Soy muy afortunada. Nunca pensé que una persona podía ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora. "

Inesperadamente, Kurenai le dio a Hinata un cálido abrazo. Hinata se sorprendió por un segundo antes de que ella le devolviera el gesto.

"Por favor se feliz, Hinata".

Y Hinata sabía que era su manera de decir que no importaba lo que pasara con el clan, o con Naruto, o su carrera, ella realmente nunca estará sola.

…

_Hey hey!_

_Esto va a ser algo corto porque no me siento tan bien. No te preocupes, no estoy enfermo ni nada. Es sólo que he estado muy constipado en los últimos días._ La _Abuela me dijo que debía beber jugo de ciruela pasa, y lo hice, pero me hizo dio gases. Sé que no es gran cosa, ni nada, pero ha sido algo que ha estado interfiriendo con mi entrenamiento. No puedo concentrarme del todo bien, ¿ya sabes lo que quiero decir? Y no es que no he estado comiendo verduras._ _Quiero decir, cuando como ramen tiene esa cosa verde (¿se les llama cebollín?) En la parte superior de la misma. Eso cuenta como una ración de verduras, ¿verdad?_

_Oh bueno, más malas noticias: Tengo esta erupción en mí bajo vientre. Yo creo que lo tengo desde que me compre esa funda en esa tienda de segunda mano. Así que esto es algo bruto, pero la erupción me tiene todo agujereado. Durante un tiempo, esta cosa amarilla empezó a salir. Se veía como mermelada. La Abuela me dio una pomada para ponerla en él, y esta mucho mejor ahora..._

"... Pero espero que no sigan porque yo no quiero tenerla cuando tenemos nuestra diversión guiño guiño".

"Hinata, ¿hay algo que él no te lo diga?" preguntó Sakura.

Hinata estaba en la puerta, mortificada al ver a Ino y Sakura leyendo la carta más reciente de Naruto. En silencio se reprendió por no guardarla correctamente. Ino probablemente se sintió lo suficientemente cercana para poder ir a través de cada uno de las cosas sin preguntar.

"Sí, la comunicación es muy importante en una relación, pero esto-" Ino dijo, agitando la carta ", es un nuevo nivel de intimidad."

Hinata sonrió. Tal vez no era tan lamentable que las chicas tuvieran la tendencia a ser tan... curiosas. Al estar en un equipo con dos chicos no le dio muchas oportunidades para hablar con chicas, y mucho menos acerca de los chicos.

"Um, en realidad, me gusta que me diga esas cosas", respondió Hinata, mordiéndose el labio inferior para consolarse.

"Oh vamos, toda esta charla sobre el estreñimiento y erupciones no es exactamente romántico," dijo Sakura.

"Tienes razón", admitió Hinata. "Pero eso significa que confía en mí lo suficiente como para decirme sus problemas más embarazosos".

"Tengo que admitirlo. Yo extraño un poco a ese idiota", suspiró Sakura.

"tambien Echo de menos a Naruto. Tremendamente".

Ino bostezo antes de preguntar: "Entonces como es el sexo?"

"Heh", Hinata se rió nerviosamente, esperando que el sentido de la conversación cambiara.

"No, en serio. Quiero saber".

"Um... yo no creo que me gusta hablar de eso..."

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡A los chicos les encanta cuando las chicas hablan de eso! Bueno... a menos que sean malos. ¿Estás tratando de decir que Naruto apesta en el sexo?"

"No, en absoluto! Oh! Oh querida. Yo... no creo que deba hablar de eso. Me siento grosera" Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, un hábito que ahora sólo se reanuda cuando estaba muy cansada.

"¡Vamos, sólo por esta vez! Cuando más vamos a llegar a tener tiempo de chicas de nuevo."

"Bueno... está bien", respondió ella, coloreando sus mejillas. "Pero por favor no les digan a nadie sobre esto."

"Claro, claro".

Sakura fingió desinterés, pero no podía dejar de volver la atención a Hinata, cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos con recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

"A veces él es tan poderoso y feroz como el fuego, consumiéndome entera. Dejando cada parte de ti gastada pero aun así fortalecida, llena de vida nueva. A veces es suave, siempre paciente, como un arroyo que guía todos sus queridos pequeños moradores de agua hacia aguas abajo. A veces susurra tu nombre como una oración, una que cuando la dice bien te deja ver un trocito de paraíso. ¿Puedes creer eso? Que un hombre pueda hacer que te sientas como en el cielo? Él es cálido, duro y suave al mismo tiempo, todo lo que pueda desear en un hombre. Te hace sentir segura y potente al mismo tiempo. Sus manos ásperas, fuertes y mágicas hacen recordar que eres muy mujer, a pesar de todas las cicatrices, los moretones e inseguridades. Él te lleva más alto que las nubes y te hace añicos tan maravillosamente en innumerables piezas una y otra vez, porque nunca es egoísta. Y sus ojos... esos ojos ven todo en ti, y te sientes tan pequeña... pero tan importante, como si el universo se desvaneciera en el azul profundo de la noche, como si tú fueras lo único que importa en su mundo. "

"Um, esa fue, la descripción más al Hinata-estilo de sexo que jamás he oído."

"Así que... él es bueno, ¿eh?" Sakura preguntó finalmente.

"Él es increíble."

* * *

…


	9. Chapter 9

Holis hoy la segunda part del capitulo 8, no se cuando tenga listo

el otro capitulo ( y ultimo :( ..) pero será pronto, y quiza lo divida en 2 o no se xd

saludos a todos lo que dejan reviews y esas cosas, son muy tiernooos! :D

ya sin mas , a leer ! ;D

(ppd : jaja que manera de reirme de las cartas de naruto xd jajaaj)

* * *

…

_Hinata!_

_No puedo creer que vayas a venir a casa pronto. Hombre, vas a ver que ha habido muchas cosas que te perdiste! Por cierto, mi pelo esta un poco largo ahora, para que puedas cortarlo cuando regreses? Siempre puedo ir a preguntarle a Tenten, pero me gusta eso que haces a los lados, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Ah, sí, en Ichiraku salió con un nuevo tipo de ramen. Es bastante bueno._ _En realidad no es mi favorito ni nada porque hay mucho verde y kitsune y no la carne suficiente, pero creo que te va a encantar. Pero no te preocupes, he estado comiendo mis verduras. He tenido un montón de estas patatas fritas con sabor a cebolla. Son geniales! No sólo son sabrosos, también son buenos para uno, ¿verdad?_

_Creo que ya sé por que estoy tan emocionado de que te vas a volver. Pero, al mismo tiempo me gusta un poco nosotros escribiendo cartas como ésta. Es como si hubiera llegado a conocerte mucho mejor que en los últimos seis meses. ¿Sabes qué me di cuenta? Cuando seguías aquí, la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones era sólo yo quien habla. Cuando escribimos cartas, es más equilibrado, ya sabes lo que estoy diciendo? No puedo esperar a verte, pero no quiero dejar de llegar a conocerte mejor. Hay un montón de cosas que quiero saber más, y cuando vuelvas de hecho hay algo que quiero preguntarte._

_Naruto._

….

La última persona con quien quiera hablar Naruto antes de la llegada de Hinata era Neji. Descubrió recientemente que a pesar del hecho de que ella no destacaba, todos las que la conocían se preocupaban mucho por ella. Decir que estaba preocupado era una subestimación. Sus costillas aun tenían un color negro y azul producto del gatsuga que le dio Kiba la ultima vez que se vieron y verdaderamente él no quería una paliza de parte de Neji.

Encontró a Neji en los campos de entrenamiento con Tenten. A diferencia de su rutina habitual, Neji estaba empuñando las armas, mientras Tenten luchaba con las manos desnudas.

"Hola chicos, importa que los interrumpa un momento?"

"No," respondió Neji bastante malhumorado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Tenten

"Yo quiero hablar con Neji sobre algo".

"Okey, yo creo que volveré en un rato".

"Oh, espera Umm…Tenten tu eres una especie de chica ¿no? Un brillo peligroso en Tenten paso desapercibido por el rubio. "Creo que podría ser mejor si te quedas"._ Y tal vez me podrías ayudar a sostener a Neji si llegara a tomárselo mal…_

"Umm seguro".

"Asi que…¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?heh…

"Va bien…". Respondio Neji con suspicacia. Naruto noera una persona con la que se tiene una pequeña charla.

"Yo tengo una cosa que decirte,pero nececito que mantengas la calma. ¿De acuerdo?".

"Por supuesto". A pesar de su frio exterior, Neji estaba bastante impaciente.

"Me he estado viendo con Hinata- Nosotros no estamos juntos o algo así, pero hemos estado durmiendo juntos, y, ¡MIERDA déjame explicar!". Chillo antes de esconderse detrás de Tenten.

"Adelante," respondió Neji, quien no se había movido de su sitio.

"... ¿En serio?" Naruto se movió cautelosamente de su escondite.

"Ya sabia de eso, hace un tiempo".

"Oh... eso fue mejor de lo que pensé".

"Naruto, ¿has terminado?"

"No." Quería hacer las cosas honradamente, pero esto era lo mejor que podía llegar por ahora.

"Quiero estar con ella. Y quiero tu bendición".

Neji frunció el ceño, estropeando su rostro normalmente decoroso. A él le gustaba y respetaba a Naruto pero...

"Hay algo que debes saber acerca de nuestro clan, Naruto."

"¿Qué?". Mierda.

Después de haber sido sellado, Neji no se vio afectado tanto por las políticas del clan, pero, al ser la heredera, Hinata tenía mucho más que perder.

"Supongo que no hará nada si simplemente está cortejando. Sin embargo, si los dos deciden casarse, tendrá un matrimonio estéril. Ella estará sellada. Como resultado del procedimiento, que nunca será capaz de dará a luz un niño por una persona ajena al clan. Obviamente, esto te incluye a ti. "

"¿Hablas en serio? Eso es más allá de un desastre." La rabia que emanaba de chakra de Naruto era casi palpable.

"Así es como funciona nuestro clan", dijo Neji fríamente. En secreto, se alegraba de encontrar un simpatizante. "Supongo que tomó todas las precauciones necesarias para proteger a nuestras líneas de sangre."

"Ni siquiera he pensado ir tan lejos."

"Lo sé. Yo no esperaría de ti ni de nadie estar pensando en matrimonio tan pronto. Naruto, haz lo que desees, pero recuerda las consecuencias".

"Voy a averiguarlo."

Al ver la gravedad en los ojos de Naruto, Neji sabía que Naruto estaba cerca de tomar una decisión. Una vez que Naruto tomaba una decisión, no había vuelta atrás. Esperaba que Naruto eligiera sabiamente.

En eso Tenten les llamó la atención ahora.

"Así que supongo que no era realmente necesario para esta conversación? ¿No?

"Oh, en realidad yo te quería para preguntarte algo. Normalmente le pediría a Sakura o Ino, pero ambas se han ido. Así que pensé, Bueno ¿Por qué no Tenten? Ella es una clase de chica también? ¿Así que puedes ayudarme en algo?

Neji sonrio cuando vio a su compañera de equipo con una clara contracción en su frente, producto del fastidio. Naruto no se le conocía por su diplomacia.

"Que…". Pregunto ella, apretando los dientes.

"Yo tengo una clase de plan… ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor manera…"

….

Era su último dia como un equipo de cuatro personas en la Tierra de Hierba. Kurenai tenía que ir por otro camino, ella iba a seguir adelante al oeste a dar el informe al Daimyo Fuego. Para no perder el tiempo, las chicas iban a regresar inmediatamente a Konoha y comunicarán sus conclusiones a Tsunade. Su limpieza fue minuciosa. Nadie sería capaz de decir que la cabaña destartalada había vivido durante seis meses.

Las tres Chunnin aceptaron la oferta de Kurenai, se despidieron de ella e iniciaron su viaje a casa. Sakura e Ino iban divagando acerca de chicos y cuidados capilares, mientras que Hinata se quedo unos pasos atrás, flaqueando desde la parte trasera.

"Supongo que me gusta la manzana, pero la granada, huele tan sexy. ¿Qué te parece, Hinata?"

"Paren". Su voz que normalmente era humilde se escucho firme.

Cuando se volvió, ella ya había activado su Byakugan.

"No veo anyth-" pero Hinata lo vio, utilizó su Gentle Fist-justo a tiempo para desviar lo que parecía una aguja que viene en dirección de Ino.

Sakura cogió la aguja, todavía tiene dudas de su entorno.

"Una Senbon venenosa?"

"Dos docenas vienen!"

Pero estaban preparadas esta vez, y la esquivaron hábilmente.

"No van a parar hasta que estemos muertos", se dio cuenta de Ino.

"Estamos rodeadas", informó Hinata, las venas cerca de las sienes demostraban su concentración. "Hay... más de cincuenta de ellos! Estan a unos dos kilómetros de distancia en todas direcciones."

"Vamos a tener que separarnos," gruñó Sakura.

"Está bien, vamos a hacerlo. Llama si necesitas respaldo," dijo Ino antes de despegar.

"Ten cuidado, Hinata".

Tal vez ella había sido siempre el más débil de los tres. Pero no será un peso muerto esta vez. Como los demás, ella había estado entrenando duro, y tenía algo bajo la manga para apenas esta ocasión. Ella era más fuerte ahora y no estaba asustada. Iba a hacer que Naruto estuviera orgulloso. Ella iba a estar orgullosa de si misma. Con eso, ella voló.

…..

"Naruto".

Naruto volvió de su asiento en el stand de ramen para ver un angustiado Kiba.

"¿Eh?"

"Acabo de llegar del hospital. Las chicas están de vuelta. Están en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en estos momentos. Está en la"

Naruto huyó del stand sin que Kiba terminara o que el pagara por su comida.

Corrió por las calles atascadas, sin oír las maldiciones airadas de personas le tiraban por chocar con ellos. Llegó a la sala en menos de cinco minutos.

El vio a Hinata y Sakura paradas al lado de una cama que era ocupada por una rubia de tez centrina. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo sucedido, el ya se había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de Hinata, presionando sus labios en su sien, casi llorando de alegría.

"Estas bien". Sintió las manos de ella en sus antebrazos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tenía las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.

"Gracias por preguntar por mi Naruto". Dijo una voz débil desde la cama.

"Deja de hablar, tienes que descansar". Respondió Sakura con solemnidad, la mirada de Naruto cayó sobre la figura de la cama.

"Santa madre- Ino, ¿Qué demonios te a pasado? ¿Estas bien? Ella verdaderamente no lo lucia.

"Nos tendieron una emboscada", dijo Hinata.

"Agujas venenosas", continuó Sakura. "Utilizaron el veneno de las serpientes de mar. Quién sabe cuánto de él. Una sola picadura puede matar a un centenar de hombres adultos, e Ino fue golpeado por cuatro de ellos. Por suerte para ella, es un veneno de liberación lenta. Tuve la oportunidad de tomar parte del veneno antes de que Hinata se la llevara de vuelta a casa. Tsunade se encargó del resto, pero necesita tiempo para estabilizarse ahora". Naruto se dio cuenta cuatro arañazos, todos apenas visibles. Sólo una delgada marca azul oscuro. Dos eran cerca de su hombro izquierdo, uno en la mano izquierda y otro en la mejilla derecha.

"Hinata, deja de llorar", dijo Ino. Naruto sólo la sostuvo cerca, presionando la espalda contra su pecho, y Hinata encontro eso reconfortante.

"Ino, deja de hablar!"

"Está bien, está bien, pero recuerda Hinata, me hubiera muerto si no fuera por ti".

"¡Cállate!" Sakura gritó, más por miedo que por la ira. Ino levantó las manos y miró inquisitivamente a Sakura. "Está bien, dejare de gritar", sus grandes ojos azules parecían decir.

"Ustedes dos deben irse a casa. Me quedaré aquí con ella esta noche," dijo Sakura. Ino sonrió débilmente de acuerdo, despidiendose.

Hinata dudó, pensando que de alguna manera la vida de Ino dependía de su estancia.

"Adelante. Ino va a estar bien. Va a tener una gran cantidad de visitantes en breve. Apuesto a que Shikamaru y Chouji van a venir en cualquier momento. Sólo te va a ser una multitud si te quedas," Sakura sonrió amablemente a ellos.

Hinata asintió y soltó el brazo de Naruto para apretar el hombro de Sakura antes de volver a salir. Naruto soltó su agarre protector sobre ella y le dio un cálido abrazo a Sakura, que ella regresó. Segundos más tarde, Naruto y Hinata entrelazaron sus dedos mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero él tienia miedo de romper el silencio.

"Kiba llegó antes. Le trajo pudín a Ino."

"¿Sí? Eso es muy amable de su parte."

"Sí, lo es." Se acercó más a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su piel a través de su ropa. Su misma presencia le daba fuerzas.

"Um ..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?"

"Y-Sí, por supuesto!" Él no había pensado otra cosa.

Pasaron el resto de su caminata hasta su apartamento en un cómodo silencio. Estaba increíblemente aliviado de que no ella no fue alcanzada. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y la vio en el paso, con mucho gusto ver que su piel no se veia afectado por las marcas azules apenas-visiblemente-todavía-feas.

Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando ella tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo mientras cerraba la puerta. Podía sentir su respiración lenta y él sabía que ella estaba cansada. Ella había estado en en peligro por poco.

"Oye, está bien. Estás en casa".

"Te extrañé", dijo. "Te extrañé tanto."

"Yo también. No tienes ni idea." Se dio la vuelta y la besó. Sería lo necesariamente gentil esa noche con ella.

"Vamos a limpiarte", dijo mientras le tomó la mano y la acompañó hasta su cuarto de baño. Se dio la vuelta en el baño, y se despojan de sus ropas mientras esperaban a que el agua caliente se llenara. Naruto ya estaba desnudo, cuando Hinata se quitó la camiseta. Cuando vio lo que había debajo, dejó de respirar.

"Naruto, ¿qué pasa?" Pero él no tenía por qué contestar, porque la sangre empezó a gotear de los ojos y la nariz a de ella, que se desmayó en los brazos de Naruto. Había una marca delgada azul en su esternón. Todo el pueblo escuchó el agonizante grito de Naruto esa noche.


	10. Chapter 10

hola a todos los que estan leyendo esto :# Bueno yo lo comente , el fic es de 9 capitulos y este es el penultimo, ya que lo parti en 2.

gracias a todos los que han comentado, agregado a favoritos y alerta! :D como saben esta historia es de Ihatewriteng y naruto

* * *

Capitulo 9

Sakura lo miró fijamente en la salida del sol, mientras tanto el sostenía la mano inerte de Hinata. Él entrecerró los ojos ligeramente a medida que los rayos brillaban en sus ojos. Los rayos brillantes anaranjados salpicaban su melena despeinada. A pesar de que se veía cansado y desaliñado, su pena le daba una cualidad etérea. Era casi como un dios justo y él hablaba, y ella sabía que no le hablaba a ella.

"Este momento del día es muy bonito, ¿no te parece? Me gustaría llevarte a alguna parte. Tal vez a la colina de Shikamaru. Además, puedes traer un suéter porque va a ser un poco de frío. Realmente no hemos ido en la intemperie de la fecha. "

"Pero sólo tengo un deseo ahora, y ya sabes lo que es", dijo mientras sus dedos trazaron su delgada muñeca, apretándola de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que su pulso todavía estaba allí. Ella siempre había sido pequeña, pero parecía diminuta ahora. Parecía que ella estaba más pequeña con cada día que pasaba como si la vida se le fuera. Él se aferraba a ella con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

"O tal vez... tal vez yo tengo dos. Ojalá pudiéramos volver. Volver a la noche, ya sabes, con la lluvia y todo? Yo te pediría que estar conmigo. Sin secretos. Ninguno. Seriamos solo nosotros dos contra el mundo ", dijo con voz soñadora.

"Pero no podemos volver ahora, ¿podemos? ¿Cuándo voy a tener otra oportunidad para decirte que quiero estar contigo? Sé que has hecho tanto por mí y yo siento que nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora".

Sakura recordó las palabras de Tsunade y casi le rompió el corazón.

_Su estado es crítico, y haremos todo lo posible para asegurar su supervivencia. Sin embargo, incluso si su condición se estabiliza, hay una posibilidad significativa de que no será capaz de activar su chakra de nuevo. No hace falta decir, que si eso sucede, su carrera como un ninja habrá terminado. A la Hyuuga la han dejado completamente a nuestro cargo, y será nuestra prerrogativa de decidir si se debe continuar ponerla en terapia intensiva. Su seguridad es nuestra prioridad, pero tenga en cuenta que puede que no sea lo que quiere. Sin su chakra, vivirá la mitad de la vida que antes._

"Hinata, necesito que hagas una cosa más para mí", dijo, lamiéndose los labios agrietados.

"Estoy rogándote egoístamente que vivas. Incluso si no podemos estar juntos, incluso si tienes que casarte con otra persona, tu todavía necesitas vivir. Te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para hacerte feliz, no importa como". El pánico crecía en su voz.

"Mira, no me puedes dejar porque no sé qué va a pasar si tu no estás aquí".

Hablaba con voz baja, la miraba como si se fuera a desvanecer. No había llorado durante el mes pasado. Pero tampoco se había ido, o entrenado, o duchado. Comía solo para sostenerse. Él sólo la miró demacrado, Sakura ya no podía luchar contra él. El sonaba tan vacío en ese momento, como si realmente podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Poco a poco entró en la habitación, con miedo a romper el ambiente sombrío y sagrado. Ella vio que sus hombros se tensaron cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ella se acercó a él lentamente, como si fuera un animal herido. Ella no lo había visto llorar desde hace mucho tiempo y se odió por esas épocas en las que ella nunca le consoló antes, cuando él era suyo para rechazarlo. Ella aminoró su paso de tortuga, rogándole que le dejara consolar. Afortunadamente él aceptó, y cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y sólo entonces se entregó a llorar.

"Naruto, deberías haberla visto. Ella fue brillante y hermosa. Hubieras estado tan orgulloso. Si no fuera por ella, Ino habría muerto."

"Me hubiera gustado que ella no fuese brillante, Sakura. Sólo quiero que ella este bien. Me gustaría que nunca hubiera ido a la hierba. Yo la necesito, Sakura. Ella tiene que estar bien."

Ella lloró con él ahora, porque esta vez el dolor era el suyo también.

"¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Y entonces habló su corazón traicionero.

"Naruto, Te amo", exclamó ella-, aterrorizada porque no estaba mintiendo.

"Por favor, ven a casa conmigo. Ella nunca querría verte así. Habría odiado eso"

"¿Por qué hablas como si ya estuviese muerta?"

Sakura deseó poder volver atrás en el tiempo también, de nuevo a cuando un abrazo de ella era todo el medicamento que su corazón necesitaba. Su corazón se rompió ahora, porque ella no significaba nada para él más que una hermana.

"No importa lo que le pase, voy a cuidar de ti. Te ruego que me dejes, Naruto..."

"¡Deja de hablar así! ¡Ella no puede morir! ¿No te das cuenta? Tú no serás capaz de cuidar de mí si ella muere, porque eso no puede suceder! Ese mundo simplemente no puede existir, no tendría sentido. ¿Por qué el universo finalmente nos une cuando habíamos estado el uno para el otro todo el tiempo? ¿Sabes que oigo mi propia voz dentro de mi cabeza? Bueno, esa voz está constantemente hablando con ella. Incluso cuando yo no estoy con ella, me imagino a mí mismo hablando con ella. ¿Cómo el universo puede llevarse a alguien tan perfecta? Somos tal para cual y yo la necesito. Los árboles no pueden crecer sin agua. ¿No ves? La vida no puede ser tan mala. "

Y allí fue. Ella supo que lo había perdido para siempre. Hinata había visto en el diamante en bruto, mucho antes que ella. Ahora sólo había una cosa que podía hacer por él.

"Naruto, necesito que te muevas".

"¿Qué...?"

"Sólo sale. Necesito la habitación".

"No."

"Si la quieres, saldrás de esta habitación".

…**.**

Ella trabajo como un demonio loco. Fue una batalla cuesta arriba y hasta los médicos más reputados habían desistido. Pero no son Sakura Haruno, pensó. Ella esperaba desesperadamente tener la razón esta vez, eso era realmente especial, ella realmente tenía el potencial para superar a Tsunade. Este era el momento de ser arrogante.

_Cuento con eso, porque Naruto me necesita ahora más que nunca. No voy a decepcionarlo en esta ocasión. Es mi turno de ser el héroe._

…

Su ropa y bata estaban empapadas en sudor. Ella estaba agotada mas allá de lo que creía, pero estaba aliviada y orgullosa. Hinata todavía no estaba a salvo, ya que su condición no era estable aun. Pero parecía que no iba a morir. Ahora ella miraba como su metabolismo le ayudaba en la lucha contra el veneno en vez de acelerar los efectos.

Fue un proceso arriesgado, pero meditando aquello durante unos minutos después de la forzada salida de Naruto, supo que el riesgo valía la pena. Ella sabia que Hinata no hubiese querido vivir su vida de esa forma para siempre. Su familia prácticamente la repudio, Tsunade le había dicho. Y Naruto estaba renunciado a si mismo sin mencionar que olía como el infierno. Y Sakura sabia que Hinata no hubiera querido aquello.

Sólo un poco más y estarás a salvo. Una imagen apareció de repente en su mente, una de una Hinata con su mente y su cuerpo apenas funcionando y babeando constantemente, y se estremeció. Pero no importaba como Hinata seria después, ella sólo necesitaba seguir con vida, por ahora.

_Si te las arreglas para estar bien después de esto, cuida de Naruto, como yo nunca lo hice. Tu puedes estar con el en esta vida. Pero el la que sigue el será mio, y el las mil vidas que sigan después._

…**..**

Hinata soñaba que estaba lloviendo afuera. Los bordes de sus pantalones se mojaban y ella caminaba descalza a pesar de los charcos. La luz producida bajo la lluvia roció su cara y brazos y ella sintió que perdía contacto con la realidad. O lo que fuese.

Ella quería desesperadamente quedarse dormida en el abismo gris y colapsar en el agua sucia. En su sueño, soñó que ella estaba en soleado campo de trigo amarillo. Podía oler la hierba y el polen. Quería perderse allí para siempre.

Pero ella tenía que ver esa cara de nuevo, esa cara que brillaba como un sol naciente solo para ella.

Ella buscó su rostro entre en el campo de trigo. Luego, en la niebla húmeda. Pero se dio cuenta de que aún estaba muy lejos. Sus miembros se movían lentamente, como si estuvieran vadeando a través de la melaza. Y en su vista en tercera persona, ella se veía hermosa, a diferencia de su estado normal. Se veía elegante, como un hada, enmascarando su miedo y frustración al miedo que tenia de no volver a ver el sol de nuevo.

…**..**

La sala de Hinata estaba llena de médicos, todos ellos estaban sorprendidos por el milagro medico. Tsunade se había puesto furiosa al principio. Las posibilidades de éxito que Sakura dio eran 1 de 40. No era necesariamente imposibles, pero ciertamente improbable. El intento tubo un cierto grado de imprudencia. Pero la mujer mayor no podía dejar de estar de pie con temor. Su estudiante finalmente la superó. Esa parte no fue tan sorprendente. Pero, ¿quién hubiera pensado que sería tan pronto?

Cuando Tsunade declaró que la condición de Hinata dejó de ser crítica, Sakura obtuvo el valor de llevar a Naruto a una silla junto a la cama y le tomó la mano (un poco más cálida ahora), como si necesitara reponer la fuerza de la vida que había perdido por estar lejos de ella. Sakura le explicó lo que había hecho, lentamente la alegría se arrastró en sus ojos antes de que se fueran hacia dentro de su cabeza y se desmayara. A pesar de que perdió el conocimiento, el nunca soltó su mano de la Hinata.

"tonto". Murmuro Sakura. Y ella se dirigió a su casa para su merecido descanso.

…

Hinata se despertó sintiéndose muy incómoda, como si se hubiese perdido sólo un plazo extremadamente importante o que había fracasado sólo para cumplir la promesa a su padre. Pero ella no podía recordar cuál era la causa de su malestar. Cuando sus ojos se centraron, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su propia cama. Ella se sorprendió, gratamente, que estaba en manos de su héroe, quien la miraba con ojos enamorados.

"Gracias", él le dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por volver a mí." Fue entonces que sus recuerdos la inundaron. Memorias de la emboscada, de su regreso a Konoha y el dolor cegadoramente intenso que siguió, y los recuerdos brumosos cuando fue operada por Sakura. Pero todo eso no importaba ahora porque lo único que podía ver era su rostro hermoso, pero demacrado.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?"

"Lo estoy ahora."

"Siento como si tuviera que tener miedo de mi familia interrumpa en cualquier momento..." Pero ella vio una mueca de dolor y capto el dolor en sus ojos, que le dijieron más que suficiente.

"Oh. Ellos no vienen a continuación."

"Lo siento, mi amor."

Una oleada de decepción se apoderó de ella. Si su clan ni siquiera envió ningún sirviente para que viera que ella regresara de su inconciencia, entonces significaba que lo irreparable había ocurrido ya. Su cuerpo estaba tan dañado que se consideró no apta para el servicio de ninja. Ella seria sellada y se le excluiría del clan. Pero entonces una pequeña sensación de alivio lentamente floreció en su corazón. Ella podria estar con Naruto ahora, sin temor a las consecuencias posteriores en su familia.

"Um..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Entonces, puedo quedarme contigo?"

Él inclinó la barbilla de ella hacia él. "No tenemos elección. Yo no te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista". Y él le dio un beso suave pero persistente en los labios, insinuando lo que estaba por venir.

…**..**

El camino a casa fue largo. Incluso con el uso de un bastón, tenía que parar a menudo para descansar, mientras que músculos se habían atrofiado significativamente durante la hospitalización de un mes. Y cuando entró, se sentía como si estuviera moliendo vidrio dentro de sus rodillas. Naruto había insistido en llevarla en algunos tramos del camino. Había estado demasiado avergonzada para obligarle, pero entre los dos, él se salió con la suya con más frecuencia. Sin saberlo ella, el se había sentido bastante tenso caminando mientras la ayudaba, su cuerpo se había deteriorado también durante su reposo en cama.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al hogar de Naruto, ellos se bañaron juntos, más por el bien de Naruto, ya que ella se había dado baños de esponja. Los dos vieron los delgados que estaban ambos. Hinata trazo sus dedos sobre el pecho de él, el cual había perdido mucho de su musculatura y que ahora se veían sus costillas. Su rostro se había demacrado y se veía viejo ahora. Y el también noto que ella se había puesto aun mas pálida de los que era (cosa que el antes creía imposible). Su cabello, el cual amaba, se había puesto delgado y sin brillo. Pero ella estaba con el y no podía haber cosa mas hermosa para el. Cuando terminaron de bañarse, se acurrucaron en la cama. El descaradamente desnudo, mientras ella estaba envuelta en una toalla grande. El envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus huesudos hombros, y ella insinuó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El sintió que se agitaba y sabía que iba a ser visible en breve.

El comenzó a besarla para desviar la atención de su creciente deseo. Como amaba esos labios tan llenos y dadores. Él quería esperar, esperar a voluntad, pero su dolor era insoportable. Se sentía terrible, pero necesitaba la validación física. Necesitaba saber que todo iba a estar de vuelta a ellos como hace siete meses atrás, que va a ser igual de vivo y bueno. Él quería darle placer hasta que ella llegara a sentirse mortificada porque la haría gritar fuerte. Quería que todas esas cosas de nuevo.

El rubor en el rostro y el cuello le dijo que ella se había vuelto muy consciente de sus intenciones. Él aflojó, pero colocó un último beso en su cuello, esperando el deseo en ella, también. Sus ojos estaban interrogando, rogándole.

"Dime lo que quieres". Él dijo, en una voz tan baja que ella casi podía ver la tormenta que se avecinaba en sus ojos. A pesar de sus temores, tristezas y dolores, sus inseguridades se desvanecieron. Incluso ahora, cuando sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad, ella se había convertido en una inútil, él todavía estaba allí y él todavía la quería.

"Naruto, tu puedes..."

"Cualquier cosa, solo pregunta."

"¿Puedes hacerme el amor?" Él no necesitaba más estímulos. Él le desenvolvió la toalla con cuidado, como lo hizo las cartas, cuando ella había estado fuera. Él hizo lo mejor que pudo para llevarla lo más lentamente posible porque todavía se veía tan frágil. Pero rápidamente se hizo insistente, y se movía casi tan rápido como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos. Y era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo, porque debajo de él, ella estaba en llamas y viva. Al mirar en los ojos del otro, encontraron más que la lujuria o el afecto. Ellos encontraron alivio en la posibilidad de que todo va a estar bien otra vez. Después de su clímax, sus miembros permanecieron atrapados y saboreó la neblina eufórica que se apoderó de ellos.

Se quedaron sin hablar durante un tiempo, agradeciendo que el hecho de que el sol sigue saliendo por el este y la luna gira alrededor de la tierra. El por fin rompió el silencio.

"¿En que piensas, amor?

"Me pregunto que voy a hacer ahora, no tengo un trabajo, aunque yo no era tan buena ninja, serlo es lo único que he conocido durante toda mi vida".

"No importa. Voy a cuidar de ti. Lo prometo".

"Naruto, no puedo darte ese peso. No lo voy a hacer. Eres demasiado bueno y brillante para que aquello pase".

"Pero todavía puede ser genial. ¿Tu quieres vivir en otro sitio? Podemos ser agricultores o comerciantes. Podemos tener una casa en algún lugar del país y tú puedes tener un huerto en la parte posterior. ¿Te gustaría?".

"Naruto, eres increíblemente especial. Tú eres una bendición para la villa. Y yo no puedo mantenerte solo para mí. No seria justo ni para ti, ni para la villa que te ha hecho el hombre que eres. Es lo que tu amas. Tu perteneces aquí".

"Yo pertenezco a ti. No importa donde estemos. Hay un montón de gente brillante en Konoha. Pueden confiar en alguien más. Además, nadie sabe si la vieja me nombra Hokage algún día".

"Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad"..."No. Esta carga no es tuya. Naruto, tienes cosas más importantes que preocuparte de estar conmigo. Has nacido para cosas más grandes. Desde que era una niña, yo siempre supe que alguien como tu no viene cada generación. Tu eres-…".

"Hinata, no importa donde estemos. Esto va a funcionar. ¿Sabes porque? No es porque yo sea especial. Esto es por que hay algo especial entre nosotros. Nadie mas tiene lo que tenemos". Él puso la mano de ella en su pecho izquierdo y su mano sobre su corazón, disfrutando la forma en la que el toque le hizo sentir la piel espinosa.

"¿sientes esto? ¿Puedes sentir lo que esta pasando dentro de mi? Porque yo estoy bastante seguro de que nadie mas puede. Tal vez mucha gente siente conexiones, pero lo nuestro es diferente, yo lo se. Las cosas van a funcionar. Y lo se de la misma manera en la que sabia que tu no me dejarías. Nuestro amor es más grande que nosotros. Tiene una vida propia. Un día cuando los 2 nos habremos ido, todavía estará alrededor".

"pero tu saber acerca-…"

"Si, se lo que te pasara. Puedo entender si no quieres estar conmigo, si no puedes tener hijos. Pero no hay manera en el infierno, que yo vaya a dejar que te cases con alguien que no sea bueno para ti. Y no pienses en salir corriendo, por que te seguiré adonde quiera que vayas".

"Tu saber que yo nunca estaría con alguien que no seas tu".

"Bueno, esta decidido entonces".

"pero tu estás bien, con el hecho de no tener hijos".

"Esta bien. De igual forma podemos adoptar a Konohamaru".

"Konohamaru tiene padres, y es cuatro años menor que nosotros".

"Bueno, pero lo único que se es que quiero que estés conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas. No hay nadie a quien yo respete, ame y confié mas que tu, Hinata".

Y bajo la luz de la luna, saco un anillo con un enorme diamante que brillaba como el sol. Ella estuvo apunto de llorar. Era llamativo, brillante y revoltoso. Igual que su amado Naruto.

"Lo elegí porque me recordaba a ti. No te preocupes por como conseguí el dinero. Cuando le dije a la vieja, me dejo elegir de su colección. Ya sabes, el primero le propuso a su esposa con este anillo, genial ¿no?

El tiempo parecía ir más despacio, como en un sueño. Al igual que en la fantasía que ella jugaba en su mente desde que ambos eran niños. Pero la realidad siempre había sido más surrealista que incluso sus sueños más fantásticos.

"Se mi esposa. Te prometo que siempre te protegeré y cuidare de ti. Siempre te voy a poner en primer lugar. Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki será tuyo en cuerpo y alma y él te amara hasta que se convierta en polvo. Eres mi todo. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?".

Ella no pudo responder y no podía parar de temblar. El tuvo que sostenerle la muñeca firmemente para ponerle el anillo. Debería haber sido una buena talla meses atrás. Pero debido a su dramática perdida de peso, era un poco grande. El prometió que eso cambiaria en unas par de semanas. En un futuro próximo celebrarían con abundantes cantidades de ramen, rollos de canela y sopa roja de frijoles. Sin embargo se sentía incomodo sin una confirmación.

"Uh, Puedo asumir que eso es un si?".

"Naruto Uzumaki, yo te he amado desde que era una niña. He soñado con este momento durante años. Por supuesto que me casare contigo. Prometo amarte y protegerte lo mejor que pueda, lo que me quede de vida. Y en las horas mas oscuras no te abandonare".

"Y en tus horas mas oscuras, Hinata, te prometo que voy a enfrentar tus demonios contigo y les escupiré en sus caras".


	11. Chapter 11

**H**_ola! Primero disculpa por el atraso, con las fiestas, el fin de la U, el apocalipsis, entre otras cosas no había avanzado en esto! Pero hoy es un día especial, es el cumpleaños de la protagonista del fic, __**Hinata**__! ;D y además, ¿Quién leyó el manga? Porque Dios! Qué bueno esta; D de verdad! Aún estoy con un montón de emociones, las últimas semanas han sido buenísimas; D! Bueno me despido, emm se, que tuve varios errores, pero asi se aprende ¿o no?, les recuerdo que la historia pertenece a __**IHateWriting **__y los personajes son del gran __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. Disfruten!_

**Capítulo Final **

Llegaron un poco tarde al complejo Hyuuga. Era costumbre el llegar temprano por parte de los miembros de gran importancia, pero Hinata tenía su día libre por lo tenían que caminar más lento, y además Naruto insistía en que se tomara su tiempo. Además si ellos fueron llamados para darles malas noticias, ¿para qué tanta prisa? Después de todo, ellos ya sabían que iba a suceder.

Navegaron a través del laberinto de salas y los meticulosos y elaborados jardines. Naruto se sentía incómodo caminando más allá que los sirvientes de la rama baja, quienes estaban a ambos lados observando con sus blancas miradas. Se preguntó cómo Hinata había logrado vivir allí toda su vida sin volverse loca.

Llegaron a la gran sala y les dijeron que tenían que esperar por un tiempo indefinido. Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle a Hinata si era una clase de venganza por llegar tarde, cuando los miembros de la rama alta de la familia comenzaron a llegar desde la puerta del fondo y se sentaron a ambos lados de la sala. Hiashi Hyuuga apareció por parte frontal del grupo, flaqueado por Hanabi. Todos se arrodillaron y se sentaron, Hinata estaba al lado de Hiashi y Naruto de hanabi. Naruto se sentía incómodo. Y el definitivamente no se sintió mejor cuando Hiashi comenzó a hablar.

"Hinata Hyuuga, ¿tú sabes porque te hemos llamado?".

"Si".

"Desde el establecimiento de Konoha, el clan hyuuga ha dotado a la villa los mejores shinobis. La hemos defendido desde incontables enemigos, a sorpresivas rebeliones y esto nos ha enorgullecido. Nunca ha habido un miembro de la casa principal, y mucho menos un heredero que no ha sido un buen shinobi. Eso ha sido nuestro legado.

Entiendo que antes de tu misión de hace seis meses, habías hecho progresos sustanciales en tu formación. Y si tu misión de reconocimiento hubiera terminado bien, habrías sido nominada a los exámenes jounnin. Sin embargo, debido a tu desafortunado accidente, el cual te ha dejado en tu estado actual, nos hemos dado cuenta de que ya no eres apta para ser shinobi. Y debido a tu elevada posición en el clan, no podemos permitir que nos lleve a la deshonra"

"Ustedes no se dan cuenta de que incluso la hokage va a pensar que ustedes son unos idiotas si la sellan por esto ¿no lo creen?".

"Chiis, cállate niño, tú debes hablar solo cuando yo te diga que hables".

"! Yo puedo hablar cuando se me dé la gana!".

"Shhh." Hinata le recordó. Ella le dio una débil sonrisa, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

"Además". El continuo, "la política del clan dicta que cualquier miembro del clan que lleve una relación amorosa fuera el clan debe ser sellado. El byakugan es un raro y precioso don que es codiciado por todo el mundo ninja. La sangre de quienes lo llevan nunca debe ser manchada por una impura. Aquellos que desobedezcan serán castigados con la infertilidad. Hinata Hyuuga, ¿entiendes por qué tenemos que sellarte?".

"Si".

"Entonces Hanabi Hyuuga llevara a cabo el ritual de sellado". Los dos pudieron darse cuenta por la leve agitación en la nariz de Hanabi, de que ella aún no estaba preparada para eso.

"Hanabi, por fabor procede. Naruto Uzumaki, solo los miembros del clan pueden participar en el ritual, por favor, espera afuera".

"No". Gruño, la furia en el amenazaba con entrar en erupción. "ni si quiera con que tengas que-".

"Padre". Interrumpió Hanabi, "Tal vez puede ser útil en el caso de que Hinata no sobreviva al proceso. No la podemos incinerar en nuestras instalaciones".

"Bueno. Procede".

"Esperen, ¿Qué quieres decir con que si ella no sobrevive? ¿Qué es lo que exactamente hacen cuando sellan a alguien? No voy a dejar que ustedes bastardos…".

"Naruto, por favor", le susurro Hinata. "Voy a estar bien. Siempre he sido más fuerte de lo que ellos me creen. Confía en mí, mientras más pronto pasemos por esto, más pronto podremos seguir adelante. Creo que realmente estoy esperando esto". Ella le dio una sonrisa tan brillante que alejo sus temores.

Cuando Hanabi estaba a un brazo de distancia de Hinata, ambas de pies, Hinata se apoyó de su bastón y del brazo de Naruto. El rostro de Hanabi era impasible, como siempre, pero su consternación era casi palpable.

"Naruto, por favor, denos un poco de espacio". Dijo. Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

"Está bien, aquí vamos". Le dijo Hinata a su hermana. Levanto su flequillo hacia atrás con su mano libre.

Entonces, Naruto casi grito. El proceso fue simple. Para el ojo inexperto, pareció como si Hanabi simplemente puso su palma sobre la frente de su hermana. A través de su chakra, Naruto y el clan vio tasa de Hinata corazón a 190 pulsaciones por minuto y la temperatura va en retraso febril y sus nervios se frieron. No podía moverse. Estaba en trance mientras observaba el ritual. Eso fue hasta que vio que ella tenía sus nudillos blancos cuando se agarró de su bastón. El bastón lo trajo de vuelta a sí mismo. Pero tan pronto como sus músculos empezaron a mover todo había terminado ya. Él vio los débiles rastros de humo de palma de Hanabi.

El ya caminaba hacia ella cuando Hinata comenzó a derrumbarse. La atrapo con facilidad, y su bastón cayó al suelo. Su flequillo cubría la mayor parte de su frente, pero él podía ver la herida abierta en su piel.

¿Estás bien amor?

A pesar de su dificultad para respirar, él pudo ver que ella estaba aliviada. "podemos estar juntos ahora. No hay nada más que ellos nos puedan hacer".

Entonces Hiashi hablo de nuevo.

"El ritual de sellado se ha completado. Tú ya no contaminaras nuestra línea de sangre. Ya no pondrás un pie en este complejo. Tus hijos no tendrán el byakugan, ya que no tendrás hijos. Nos Has avergonzado a todos nosotros y tú no te llamaras más a ti misma Hyuuga".

"Viejo, no le hables de esa forma a mi esposa".

Hinata se inclinó. "Hanabi, gracias. Por favor cuídate".

"Cuando me convierta en Hokage, tu revertirás esto, lo juro".

Y así ellos dejaron la gran sala.

…**..**

En su camino de vuelta, ellos hicieron muchas paradas, y Naruto se la llevo a una tienda de dangos para un descanso prolongado. Ellos comieron y bebieron su te lentamente, y Naruto se preguntó cómo una cosa tan terrible pudo ocurrir en un día tan maravillosamente soleado.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Él le pregunto.

"Bien" ella dijo sonriendo levemente. "¿Cómo estás tú?

"Bien" Él dijo. Algo le molestaba sin embargo.

"¿Crees que alguna vez tú te arrepentirás?…ya sabes…"

"No, por supuesto que no. Tu eres todo para mí".

"Hey, ¿puedo pedirte que me prometas algo?".

"Lo que sea, Naruto". Ella dijo mientras mordía el segundo pincho.

"Si algo te molesta, necesito que me lo digas. Yo no siempre se de esas cosas".

"mm Claro".

"Mira. Quiero llegar a conocerte. Y me refiero a de verdad conocerte. Yo quiero conocerte mejor que nadie. Quiero conocerte tan bien como tú me conoces. Para ser honesto, me molesta un poco el hecho de que Kiba te conozca mejor que yo". Se quejó.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, Tal vez esa era la primera vez que Naruto mostro un atisbo de celos. Después de años de estar celosa de Sakura y sentirse insegura, él estaba celoso de Kiba, por sobre todos, Kiba era más cercano a ella que incluso Hanabi. Era como un hermano pequeño. Antes de darse cuenta que hacía, ella se estaba riendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Um, nada"

"Hey, ¿qué es? Dime!"

"No es nada",

"No me hagas ir allí-"

Y por la tarde después del sellado, el la lleno de cosquillas y besos y muchísima comida.

….

Ellos se casaron no mucho tiempo después de aquel día. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, pero muchas personas asistieron. La mayor parte de las personas de la villa los conocía y apreciaba, incluso los hermanos de la aldea de la arena fueron a entregar sus respetos. Hiashi Hyuuga no estuvo presente. La ceremonia tuvo lugar en el campo de entrenamiento número 3, y Tsunade la dirigió. Y Con la aprobación de Nej, Shino y Kiba. Luego de la ceremonia hubo una pequeña fiesta en Ichiraku y continuo en Yakiniku Q, donde bajo parloteo constante de Ino, Shikamaru fue obligado a tratar con todos en la barbacoa. Cuando regresaron a su apartamento, Naruto insistió en hacer el amor varias veces solo para celebrar la ocasión.

Desde que Hinata no fue capaz de activar su chakra, y por ende no podía ser enviada a misiones ninjas. Por esta razón ella renuncio y devolvió su protector ninja personalmente a la hokage. Después de 2 semanas donde estuvo de ama de casa, ella comenzó a inquietarse y sentirse culpable porque Naruto con su modesto salario los mantenía a ambos. Ella comenzó a trabajar como camarera y cajera en Shushuya, el cual por las noches se transformaba en un bar de mala muerte lleno de hombres de clase media. Naruto estaba vehementemente en desacuerdo con esto al principio, pero ella le dijo:

"Naruto, me dijiste una vez, que para que yo me salga con la mía más seguido debería decirte cuando algo me molesta, ¿lo recuerdas? y yo necesito que tu confíes en mi capacidad para cuidarme a mí misma".

A Regadientes y obligado acepto, pero una noche él se detuvo y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que daban al frente de ella pero lejos, espiándola. Había hombres lascivos y borrachos en todas partes, que a menudo coqueteaban con las camareras. Pero ellos educados con ella. Fue solo cuando Kiba le explico, el finalmente entendió:

"Ella tiene esa clase de sabiduría, que hace que no la toquen".

El quedo un poco más tranquilo con eso, pero de igual forma no le gustaba que ella trabajara allí. Y esa fue la razón por la cual ahorro dinero por más de un año. Y en su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños él le compro una pequeña parcela para que cultivara hortalizas. A ella siempre le había gustado cultivar, una vez se lo había mencionado. Él le dijo que renunciara a su trabajo y que se dedicara a cultivar. Y así ella lo hizo.

Al principio trabajar en la tierra por si misma (especialmente cuando ella todavía caminaba con el bastón) se le hizo complicado, pero pudo manejarlo. Trabajo duro y fue muy paciente con sus verduras y tenía la extraña sensación de que estas la necesitaban. Por esa razón la cosechas fueron enormes y con ello logro ganar el dinero que Naruto gasto en comprar la parcela. En los años siguientes ellos fueron capaces de vivir cómodamente porque ella ganaba más dinero que él. Pero eso fue hasta que él se convirtió en Hokage.

Era la primera vez que Naruto vistió la túnica roja y blanca que él había deseado usar desde niño. Y al lado de él estaba su bella esposa. Ella ya hace un tiempo era capaz de caminar sin el bastón, pero ella de igual forma lo usaba porque se había aficionado a el de alguna manera.

Mientras el veía su villa en la cima de la roca de los Hokages, se dio cuenta que lo tenía todo.

…**.**

Para nadie fue sorpresa que el creara un decreto contra el sellad, el cual se puso en efecto varios meses después de convertirse en Hokage. Hiashi Hyuuga estaba claramente en desacuerdo con el fallo, pero él nunca había sido de los que cuestionan a los Hokages, incluso si el Hokage era un mocoso irresponsable con la etiqueta de un erizo, Hanabi, por su parte, estaba secretamente encantada, puede que estuvieran separadas, pero aún eran hermanas.

Hanabi llego a su casa 2 días después del decreto, solicitando el honor de realizar la inversión al sello de Hinata, no hizo falta que Hinata y su marido la obligaran.

El proceso fue mucho más largo que el sellado mismo y mucho más doloroso. Naruto se preocupó pero no tanto como la primera vez, porque los órganos de su esposa estaban ya recuperados y ella estaba mucho más fuerte. Cuando estuvo completo la cicatriz desapareció casi por completo. Uno solo se daría cuenta de ella si miraba con cuidado.

"Lo siento". Dijo hanabi, "la inversión al sello no fue completamente efectiva. Yo no soy capaz de restaurar la función de tu ovario. Puede ser que se deba a lo débil que estabas cuando se te sello hace años".

"¿Entonces ella sigue siendo estéril?", pregunto Naruto.

"si, me temo que sí. Pero no están más bajo ningún control de la casa principal. O cualquier casa".

"Eso es bueno. Gracias Hanabi". Dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Hanabi torpemente le devolvió el abrazo antes de excusarse.

"Me tengo que ir ahora".

Tal vez, de todos los que fueron beneficiados con el decreto, Neji era el más agradecido. Ellos sabían esto porque el empezó a pasar por su casa para tomar él te más seguido sin razones aparentes. Y el reía más a menudo.

Un día, ellos hablaron de sus experiencias con la inversión del sellado. La de Neji había sido un éxito, cuando Naruto le dijo que la de Hinata había sido parcialmente eficaz neji le dijo: "Pero al menos ustedes dos decidieron ser libres. Y con esa decisión ustedes nos liberaron al resto de nosotros".

Una vez, Sakura llego a visitarlos cuando neji estaba con ellos. No había visto a la pareja hace un tiempo porque estaba muy ocupada ya sea curando a ninjas, investigando o entrenando a sus estudiantes médicos, quienes fueron la mejor generación de ninjas médicos. Hubo bromas ligeras con Naruto y tubo conversaciones serias sobre las políticas de los clanes con Neji. Luego le pregunto a los dos Hyuugas acerca de la reversión del sello. Ambos le explicaron el proceso, ya que estaban poco familiarizados con el procedimiento.

"Eso es realmente interesante" dijo Sakura.

"Si, y es una pena que no funcionara completamente con todos". Dijo Naruto.

"Naruto está bien. De igual forma fue maravilloso lo que hiciste".

"Hinata ¿te importaría si te chequeo? Eso en verdad podrá ayudar en mi investigación".

"Umm, por supuesto".

Sakura se posiciono detrás de Hinata y realizo un análisis de chakra. Los cuatro se sentaron en silencio por un minuto completo".

"ohhh hmmm eso en realidad es fascinante…" dijo Sakura.

"¿Qué? Pregunto Naruto.

"No importa, tu no entenderías".

"HEY, ¿que estas tratando de decir?".

"Chis, idiota, ¿no vez que estoy trabajando?".

"No me puedes hablar de esa forma… Soy el Hokage". Se quejó Naruto abatido. Los dos Hyuugas sonrieron.

Cuando Sakura termino, Hinata le pregunto si era un nuevo método de escaneo interno, mientras sentía mucho más cosquilleo de lo habitual.

"Nop". Respondió Sakura. "Probablemente es porque tú no te has hecho un chequeo conmigo hace bastante tiempo, has sido una chica mala. Muy buen, todo el mundo, ha sido muy divertido pero yo debería irme ahora. Tengo mucho trabajo que realizar".

"por favor, ven pronto Sakura. Realmente no te hemos visto mucho". Dijo Hinata.

"Si, ok, nos vemos pronto". Sakura sonrió maliciosamente cuando salió de la casa y Neji, quien tenía el mejor control del chakra de los 3 que quedaban en la casa, levanto una ceja.

…

Hinata despertó a Naruto temprano en la mañana del su cumpleaños número 31. Ella le preparo un desayuno de cumpleaños que consistía en ramen y (desafortunadamente) vegetales, porque el realmente necesitaba ver un médico ahora que estaba oficialmente en los treinta. Ella se excusó del desayuno, diciendo que tenía unas reuniones y él no la vio mucho en la mañana. Más tarde cuando anochecía, un mensajero llego y le dio unos recados que ella le enviaba y que le pedía que los hiciera. Eran cosas pequeñas, como pedidos de compras. El mensajero afirmo que Hinata no podía hacerlos porque ella se sentía mal.

Pero Naruto sabía que Hinata siempre había sido una pobre y muy mala mentirosa, y ella se había puesto peor desde que dejo de ser ninja. Así que cuando llego a su casa y encontró a gran parte de la villa escondida entre diversos muebles de su hogar y estos le gritaron: "Sorpresa" el fingió su mejor "¡Oh mi dios, ustedes no debieron molestarse!". El anduvo diverso por varias partes, comiendo mucho, riéndose con sus amigos. Haciendo bromas desagradables a sus amigos. Estaba bastante entretenido, pero el realmente quería encontrar a su esposa, porque ellos no habían tenido sexo en una semana. Era su cumpleaños, así que no había manera de que no hubiera acción esa noche. Pero entre que el mas bebía, mas difícil se le hacía encontrar a Hinata, así que se dirigió afuera y allí espero que se encontraran.

El se tambaleo junto a ichuracku, donde el viejo Teuchi le dio una orden de ramen kitsune gratis. "para el niño que se hace viejo". Le dijo. Él estaba terminando el último bocado cuando sintió un par de brazos familiares envueltos alrededor de su cintura y unos pechos pesados contra su espalda.

"Sabía que estabas por aquí".

"¿Por qué te llevo tanto tiempo, cariño?- el pregunto todavía con un poco de alcohol por su sangre.

Ella ignoro su pregunta, "Vamos, vamos a ir a un lugar esta noche".

"hun..! El sintió que era llevado lejos del stand de ramen. "No camines tan rápido". El no presto atención a la dirección que se dirigían, pero terminaron en su antiguo departamento. "oh, ¿es aquí donde vamos?". Ella abrió con la llave y entraron a su antigua casa. Ellos no visitaban mucho el departamento, pero a veces iban cuando querían alejarse de la grandeza de la residencia de hokage.

"Naruto, tengo una sorpresa para ti" ella digo con emoción contenida.

"¿Qué es? ¿Es sexo? Espero que sea sexo porque no lo hemos hecho hace mucho tiempo. Vamos por favor, deja que sea sexo". Dijo mientras comendaba a quitarse sus pantalones.

"umm, antes de hacerlo, tu deberías saber-"pero los labios de él estaban sobre los de ella mientras que con sus manos desabrochaban la túnica. Ella ya estaba en ropa interior en el momento en que logro apoderarse de las muñecas de él.

"umm Naruto…"

"¿si mi amor? ¡Ah dioses, te amo!". Gruño deseándola, mirando sus pechos tentadores. Pero no.

"No es que yo no quiera, pero no estoy segura si debemos hacerlo".

"¿Y eso porque?" él se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a desabrochar su sostén.

"Yo..noo..ahgg..-"ella se atraganto mientras lo empujaba lejos, se cubrió su boca y corrió al baño.

El salió de su estupor y la siguió al baño, golpeo la puerta "Hinata ¿estás bien?

Entre arcadas, se las arregló para decir: "No se suponía que esto pasa solo en las mañanas..ahgg".

Sus ojos se iluminaron debido a que cayó en cuenta de las palabras que ella dijo. Y ese fue sin duda, por mucho, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido nunca.

_**Fin.**_

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el fic, en especial a , _Nahi Shite, okashira janet, Dublealfa, jimena-chan, Nana Naru, DaniellaDBZ4ever, kellyndrin, aio hyuuga, Fernando-Urashima, Naru Narusegawa25, wendy712, wendy712, sango surime, Pandemonium Potter, anónimo (¿) , Nooyr-chan, gleidys, Nadioshi, Alinita28, Kitsuyi18, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Myri Weasley28, Skuld Dark, ireshi, katharyass, willy008.-(si me falto alguien,perdón)_

Gracias y feliz 2013! Que sea un año lleno de buenas vibras para todos! :D muack!


End file.
